The Rebel State's Blog
by AmeBel is my Life
Summary: Hey y'all, I'm SC. You can dare me, ask me out, ask me personal questions, anything you like! I dare you to review. Since there's not much to tell about a blog I'll just say this. Texas has now joined and North Dakota pending. Rated T cuz you never know what people will ask you or type.
1. It's All About Me, Y'all

I decided I should do a blog. I mean, I'll try to update everyday and whatnot. I forgot to introduce myself. Hey y'all, I'm South Carolina or Blythe, just call me South! I'm known for Myrtle Beach, being south of North Carolina, tobacco, I used to be a huge liquor state, cotton, Klu Klux Klan, bein' a rebel state, and I make famous barbecue! But Tex is more well-known for barbecue. I mean seriously, you need some sauce on that, little bro. It's so bland and 'ick. Ok so here's what you need know about me:

Appearance: I have short, blond hair, one blue eye one green eye(true about me), also my right pupil is bigger than the left(also true), I'm 5'6', I appear 16 years old(10th grade in this state), I have large chest, I have scoliosis(cuz so many people in this state have crooked backs), I have lots of scars(I do and I have no idea where I got them), small ears, and freckle(in case you're wonderin' I'm a girl).

Personality: I like to hunt, fish, sled if it snows, cook barbecue, drink beer, put extra salt in cookies(sea salt :D) to feed them to other people and watch them gag, eat squash or lobster, go to the shooting range, swim in the ocean, watch Duck Dynasty, watch for alligators in lakes, rescue snappin' turtles off the road, and read. I'm a little trigger-happy, I'm easily angered, I disagree with people a lot, I hate having to take South Carolina history(I currently am, but I'm in 8th grade), the Civil War isn't a sensitive topic people, I'm terrified that Blackbeard's going to come back, I'm a **_HUGE_ **Gamecocks fan, I have a slight smoking problem, and I'm easily annoyed.

Pets: I have a corn snake, three bearded dragons, a ball python, an albino Burmese, an albino rattler, a smart-ass bodach(it's a dog, not a creepy Scottish monster), and a boykin spaniel.

Favorite Sibling: If I had to pick a favorite it would be Hawaii, cuz she's so cute.

Least Favorite Sibling: It's obviously Tex.

Love Life: I ain't got one.

And that's all y'all need to know.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I ain't own nothin', not even South.**

**A/N: What do y'all think? South's my sister's OC. First one to review, I'll dedicate a story to you, you just gotta tell me what you want. No yaoi, yuri, incest, somethin' rated M, or anything romance related, cuz I'm just terrible at writing romance. You want romance, review Obviously Me's story Tears of Revenge and she'll be so estatic she'll write one for ya. I'll be waitin'. I get out of school 2:30, Eastern Time. I usually go to bed around midnight, still Eastern Time. But y'all can review anytime you want. On weekends I barely sleep.**


	2. Burned Alive by the Natives

_Obviously Me:_

_Hey, you are my fav state! You wanna know why? Cuz I live in ya! It sounds creepy, right? I agree with ya, South Carolina history sucks. I'm like, fuck this shit. I just don't want to do it. I can sound like Norway, creepy right? And my friend can sound like Iceland. So I just quietly walk up behind her without her knowing and say "Big brother." and freak her out. The first time I did it she nearly pissed. I'm compared to Romano, Norway, Prussia, Russia, and Belarus, since I can sound like all of them! To be honest, Texas barbecue looks like shit. Bye for now!_

_(Thanks for advertisin' for me and you don't have to dedicate anything to me, I know you won't anyway. By the way people, it would mean the world to me if you read and reviewed my story.)_

* * *

Thanks, that does sound kinda creepy. I'm so bad ass I get creepy compliments. It does, I mean seriously, y'all, who wants to know about my shitty history? It's all bloody and gory like that one Indian spy who had fat burners pierced through his skin and burned alive by Native Americans! Fun, right? Dude, that's just fuckin' creepy and I know it does.

(Welcome~ And wasn't planin' on it)

* * *

_Ariel Leilani:_

_Why do you hate Tex so much? P.S Love ya xD_

* * *

Tex, who wouldn't hate Tex? He's so proud of his barbecue that makes me want to throw up. Thanks, Apparently I'm a lovable person.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Thanks Ariel, I'll dedicate a fanfiction to you. I just need an idea and check out Tears of Revenge by Obviously Me, I wouldn't have made my account if I hadn't read it. And I shall say this begrudgingly. Thank you, Obviously Me.**


	3. I AM A COMPLETE BAD ASS

_Obviously Me:_

_I try to be creepy. You aren't bad ass :P. At all. I want to know about your shitty history and I want to learn more about the Indian spy! That does sound fun :D I now have ideas. I know it's creepy, that's the point!_

(Fuck you.)

* * *

You try to be creepy? How fucked up are you? I AM TOO BAD ASS! YOU DARE DENY ME BEIN' A COMPLETE BAD ASS?! I was there, it was gruesome. I was right, you are fucked up. And you have ideas, great. Why would somebody want to be creepy? XD

(Rude. :( -)

* * *

_Ariel Leilani:_

_Lol no problem. I'll check it out :)_

* * *

Your things are so short type longer ones.*whiny voice*(I can't stop crackin' up XD)

* * *

**Disclaimer: I AIN'T OWN NUTTIN'!**

**A/N: You two are awesome XD**


	4. STUCK ON CAPS

_Obviously Me:_

_Yes and I'm not fucked up. YOU HAVE BEEN DENIED! That's why I want to know more about it! I. Am. Not. Fucked. Up. You are. I know it is great, right? XD I was born to be creepy. XD_

* * *

YOU. ARE. FUCKED. UP. FACE IT AND NEVER DENY ME! TRUST ME, IT IS GRUESOME STOP WANTIN' TO LEARN ABOUT THINGS THAT ARE GRUESOME! IT'S FUCKED UP LIKE YOUR FUCKIN' FACE! I'M NOT FUCKED UP! THAT IS NOT GREAT, THAT IS REALLY BAD! YOU WERE BORN CREEPY AND I'M STUCK ON CAPS AND TOO LAZY TO PRESS SHIFT THE WHOLE TIME! XD

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I AIN'T OWN NUTTIN'!**

**A/N: 9 PEOPLE HAVE VIEWED AND ONLY TWO REVIEWED? THAT'S NOT RIGHT!**


	5. It's Slappin' Time!

_Ensalia:_

_Ciao, I'm Ensalia~!_

_Hi SC~! I'm at 2p Italy's house and I'm wondering, have you met your 2p? Lina's realy nice but 2p Fluffy is pure EVIL. Not jokeing. So, I has another question, what does America currently think about you?_  
_Dares~! I'm in a happy mood, so I shal sparruth you, unlike poor Cali who faced my anger twards a certain spaniard._  
_Sooo, go up to a random state, either French Kiss them or awkwardly hug them for over 5 minuites._  
_Go up to America, and give him an apple pie. Tothe face~!_  
_Take away the 51'st states maple syrup and run! (Canadia)_  
_Go up to a random state and slap them._  
_This is sooooo much worse than Cali's dare. If you don't do all of them, then me, my 2p, and both Fluffys will come after you~!_

_Good bai~!_  
_~Ensalia_

* * *

Yeah, I fixed the caps btw! Yes and everybody calls me the rebel, includin' dad. Fuck. I like the last one~ Hm, let's see. For the first dare I'll go find Hawaii and hug her, I'm not afraid of doing that to dad, and lastly I'll go find Tex!

*leaves for a while and comes back*

Hawaii asked me why I was tryin' to strangle her, dad licked the pie off his face, and Tex is currently unconscious.

* * *

_Guest:_

_I live in you... YOUR AMAZING! :D I hate SC history too! It's all just a bunch of racism and fightin!_

* * *

That sentence is so awkward for me. I know I'm amazing, thank you for realizing it. SC history is so worthless when you _are _SC, but to them I'm Blythe. I know right. That's all that really happened here, so it's all pretty accurate.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I ain't own nuttin'**

**A/N: I just realized I wasn't sayin' who was writin' and I'm kinda stuck typin' in this southern accent, I'm just strange like that. This is the last time I'm updatin' tonight, I'll try to update after school tomorrow, see ya my peeps.**


	6. Anyone Need a Butter Knife?

_Massachusetts(ugh long name):_

_Hey there SC, it's Massachusetts!  
((I bet she hates you too. *looks over page* What do you mean by yaoi and yuri? Like, explicit stuff or just boyxboy and girlxgirl in general?))  
EVERYBODY HATES ME, WHY WOULD SHE? No yaoi? Well... I guess I'm not welcome.  
((Stay for the rest of this question at least and I'll bring New Prussia next time.))  
Ok. Red Sox or Yankees?  
((Well, we'll bounce then.))  
See yah latah, partnah!  
((Cut back on the Boston accent!))_

* * *

Hey Massy~ Are you still mad about the Civil War, most of y'all seem to hold grudges.I'm terrible at writing romance, I like yaoi and stuff and all my brothers and sisters are welcome as long as I don't completely and absolutely hate you!*coughTexandYorkieterriercough* :D Yankees. New Prussia? What? Bye!

* * *

_Sweden:_

_Hello South Carolina,_

You don't like Texas either? I'm not a big fan of Rick Perry, the abortion laws, or the homophobia.

I've met several of your siblings, and Wisconsin, New Jersey, and Delaware are total nut jobs. I'm NOT their father!

History generally tends to be a sensitive subject with personifications. We remember all the people we've hurt and the cultures we destroyed. The guilt is so hard to bear sometimes.

You don't think I'm scary, do you? None of your siblings that I've met are, but most nations are terrified of me.

You probably haven't seen me much because I try to avoid meetings hosted by America. It's nothing personal, but sometimes the meetings are hosted in climates that are too hot for me, it's dangerous to be LGBT in that area, or since I really don't know the area well and I'm blind, there's kind of a fear of getting lost...

Enjoy your youth-when you're an old fart like me you'll wish you could be young again.

Sincerely,

Sweden

* * *

Nah, Tex sucks. Everybody tells me to move on, that's in the past, suck it up and all that junk, it's not really a sensitive topic. I mean I'll talk about, I don't really like to, but I will. Nah, I don't think your scary. Heck, I'm not scared of Russia! I don't really like to go to the meetin's and if I do, I just like to glare at everybody for fun ^_^. Sure I get weird looks and nations ask dad if I could be removed from the room or if I'm mad at them, but it's fun! Old fart? Europeans' sure are weird...

* * *

_Ariel Leilani:_

_Lol! Let's see... here's my question:_

What is your opinion on Michigan (Josephine/Josie) and Ohio (Theodore/Teddy) and do you think they would be the equivalent to America/Russia?

* * *

Hm... Michigan and Ohio... I have a friend from Ohio! They're up north, right? I don't really know them that well and all, since I've stopped goin' up north durin' the fall/winter, cuz it's cold and all and in spring/summer, I'm busy down here. If you wanna know what I do durin' the spring/summer, well I have school in spring and summer I set up barbecue competitions with Tex, go to the beach, I still have my government stuff to do, I help Georgia harvest peaches in June and July, sometimes I go surfin' with Florida, and then school starts again and the north is too far and takes too much time to get to since I don't like planes.

* * *

_Ensalia:_

_*Appears behind you*  
"You didn't do the Canadia one..."  
*Two bunnys and another her appear behind you*  
"Huehuehuehuehue..."_

* * *

Oops... I'll go do it right now!*runs off*

*comes back with a butter knife stuck in my hand* I didn't get it...*passes out from bloodloss*

* * *

**Disclaimer: I ain't own nuttin'.**

**A/N: School was boring. Now I'm back from school, yay! I mean seriously. Third day of school and we already had a test. I got 22 out of 48, so I got 45% on my first test. Good thing it wasn't graded! I forgot to put the names of the people who reviewed and I didn't realize till I went to sleep, so I'm going back and fixing that now. And if Sweden isn't in Europe, let me know. I don't excel in geography if you can't tell.**


	7. I've Been Doomed

_Ariel Leilani:_

_Who's better, California or Florida?_

* * *

This is hard, considerin' you just killed me, either answer and I'm gonna die. Well, Florida's a dick, but he's closer and knows all my safe houses. So, I'm going to say I like Florida better. California, if you read this I just want you to know that just cuz you're my little bro, doesn't mean I won't kill you if needed.

* * *

_Ensalia: _

_..._

...  
That butter knife is good enough~!  
*Takes and dissapears along with the others*EnE

* * *

...I have a feeling that you don't like me and don't think I'm bad ass... MEANIE!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Done.**

**A/N: Seriously people, check out Tears of Revenge. Obviously Me won't even start her new chapter until she gets those 8 more reviews.**


	8. Yorkie Terrier

_Sweden:_

_I dislike the state a great amount._

_I'm glad you aren't afraid of me._

_Yes. I am an Old Fart. I'm thousands of years old. You states and your father are children to the rest of the world._

_And yes I'm in Europe. Northern Europe to be more precise._

_You're welcome to visit me if you like, but I live in Northern Sweden, in the Arctic Circle, so if you can't handle the cold, either come in summer or not at all._

_Having a large family is a pain in the arse. I can't imagine having that many siblings. I have an obnoxious brother but many cousins._

_Sincerely, Sweden_

* * *

He gets on everybody's nerves. That's why he only hangs out with New Mexico, Oklahoma, and Arizona. Why should I be? I don't like bein' called a child*eyes flash red for a second*. Ok good. I think I'll try to visit in the summer sometime. I hate the cold.(my dad goes to Sweden a lot for Husqvarna) It's a nightmare if you don't know which siblings not to annoy and which siblings know all your safe houses. I keep track of them on a list. So when a sibling finds my safe houses, I build new ones and go annoy the siblings you shouldn't annoy. Then dad usually takes my driver's license away so I'm stuck driving my WWII plane.

* * *

_Ariel Leilani:_

_Is Nevada a dick? I've heard he's a card *pun intended* xD_

* * *

Nevada? He's...disturbing. He's also many other things. Like an idiot.

* * *

_Massachusetts:_

_((New Prussia wouldn't come, so don't worry about it.))  
He's an ass and he should just stay out of my life!  
((New Prussia Canadian.))  
Civil War? No! ... Kind of. I'm not to good with grudges, they tend to crop up at random times...  
((Anyways, why do you like the Yankees?))  
They suck!  
((Massachusetts pride!))_

* * *

Ok then. XD Is Yorkie Terrier still mad? I haven't seen him in a while. I wasn't at the 4th of July party, so maybe last time I saw him was Christmas. I don't I was hopin' to get you really mad... Did it work? I don't like the Red Sox either. I think they both suck. Yankees is better though, that doesn't mean I like them. I really don't like in baseball team since my team absolutely sucks. I'm tryin' to see which siblings like which of my football teams. USC or Clemson? Bye idiots.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO OWN HETALIA! ...in my dreams...**

**A/N: USC FOREVER! Like Yorkie Terrier? I'm out!**


	9. Beaten by Canadians

_Sweden:_

I don't like his policies at all. And the deregulation of fertilizer plants is frightening. Methane, which builds up over time along with other chemicals, is extremely deadly and flammable.

I have a scary face? I'm tall? I actually don't know why people are afraid of me. I have "scary eyes" because my vision is so terrible that even with glasses I have to squint.

I'm sorry. I meant no harm. What I meant is that you are, what, a few hundred years old? I'm over four thousand. That's like comparing an elderly man to a young person. That's what I meant. Sorry, I'm really bad at explaining things.

I can only imagine. Mathias (Denmark) made my life a living hell for many years. My cousins are another story. Some of them are nut cases, like Prussia. I have some calm cousins too, like Germany, Norway, Liechtenstein, and Austria. And then there's Switzerland. Iceland hates being a Germanic. England is scared of us, his cousins. Everyone but me winds up drunk. FML.

Summer is very short here. Short and cool.

When your father comes here for meetings, please tell him not to brig his SUV. My country is trying to do everything we can to stop global warming, especially since we Northern countries are the ones who will actually be most affected by it.

Sincerely,

Sweden.

* * *

Ah, methane. It makes catching your siblings on fire so much easier, but other than that I don't like it. *lights a cigarette* Squinting is a little intimidating, if you haven't been burned a live. All my people fled to Georgia and Doko, now Blythewood, and Columbia were completely destroyed. Nobody was a live. Some nations should know the truly scary things by now. The Civil War was hell for me and my people.*LOB suddenly appears*

LOB: I live in Blythewood~

GO AWAY!

LOB: I'm also writing a Civil War fic and your a guy~*disappears*

A guy?*sigh*Most of the countries don't know this, but we're older than dad. I know it sounds weird, but it's true. Sure our official age may be 235, like mine, but there were people here before Europeans came and I had to help the natives fight off Spain. My state dates back to 13,000 BC. Me and my brother also left Roanoke in a tree for 400 years(This is a reference to a different fanfiction). You think that's bad? Try having 50+ siblings that keep throwing grenades through your window.*lights another cigarette after I finish my one* Our summer has been cold. It's been 40 degrees! It's 40 degrees during summer, in the south! It's crazy! And I'll try. By try I mean steal his SUV and tell him you told me to.

* * *

_Massachusetts:_

_I don't talk to New York, how would I know?  
((You had a Christmas party without me, Mass?))  
I didn't know you... and it was a family affair...  
((Oh. Anyways... So you don't like baseball, huh?))  
Sadly, there's still people who haven't been converted yet.  
((I don't like baseball much either.))  
WHAT!?  
((I prefer hockey.))  
New Priss has contaminated you!  
((No... I just like the Bruins...))_

* * *

Your closer to him and have less reasons to hate him. Come to think of it, I don't think I was at the Christmas party either... Being alive since 13,000 BC(when humans first settled in South Carolina) really takes a tole on someones memory. It's a big thing here in Doko- I mean Blythewood, but no I don't. The closest thing I've ever seen to hockey was Alberta beating me with a hockey stick. And there was also when Quebec used me as a pinata with a hockey stick. I always get beaten with hockey sticks whenever I go to Canada...or up North at all...

* * *

**Disclaimer: ...**

**A/N: It turns out I wasn't sick, I just have really bad allergies. I had the best day excluding that one part that I'll tell you about in a sec. There's this guy I like that I was sitting next to in Social Studies, we were bored and weren't listening to the teacher so we were getting to know each other better via notebook paper. I asked him who he liked, so he wrote "you" on his hand and gave me a pen. I mean the pen wasn't much, but I took it anyway and did not let it out of my sight the rest of the day, in fact it's in front of me right now. So now to the bad part of the day, which was before that happened, still in the same class. I resemble Canada, so this just made me more upset. My teacher was calling role call and when he got to my name I said "Here." and he said "Who's here?". My friend who watches Hetalia who was sitting beside me and the guy who likes me who also watches Hetalia started laughing. And then when I told my friend who is currently drawing the picture for my new fanfiction, which I'll post as soon as she's done drawing, started laughing. On the bright side, I got a guy to say he likes me and I'm about to post a very dark, but cool fanfic. If you didn't read what I said earlier, it is on the Civil War. And Doko is current Blythewood just so you know. Aurevoir, mes amis.**


	10. When Sherman Came

_Ensalia:_

_Ciao~! Ensalia is BACK!_

Weeeeellll... you're like Ludwig's brother... Gil... That doesn't help your standpoint right now.. *Canada rings doorbell; it plays Canadian, Please because that's the song he picked out* Crap... I forgot that it's Monday... Okay, well, I don't hate you like I do Gil.. *Yells* It's unlocked! *Snaps fingers and door unlocks* Right now you are in the center of the line of Friendship. I gotta go!

Bai~!  
~Ensalia

* * *

Uncle Prussia? I AM NO WHERE CLOSE TO BEIN' LIKE HIM! No dares that will torture me! Yay~

* * *

_Massachusetts:_

_Less reasons to hate him?_  
_((Let's not being sports into this, Ty.))_  
_Why shouldn't I? She's ignorant to the fact that me and Yorkie hate each other!_  
_((Calm down and ask questions!)) _  
_Canadians attack you too? New Prussia, a town in Canada punched me the first time I met him. At least he doesn't like getting blood on his hockey stick. It used to be... Fryer's...?_  
_((Fraiser's.))_  
_Fraiser's stick._

* * *

Let me see... He tied me up to the statehouse before Sherman came through, he's rude, he duct taped me to the ceiling, I get mugged every time I go there and it's him who mugs me, I've been knocked out and put on raft in the middle of no where, I've been handcuffed to him once by Maine and I don't even want to talk about it, and there was that one very disturbin' time... I'm _**NOT**_ignorant. Do you know what it's like to be burned alive by your own little brother? Hate just grows, you can stop it before you go too far. Quebec keeps forcing me to go up there during the winter, it's a nightmare. So much blood and snow...

* * *

_Sweden:_

_Methane's chemical formula is CH4, and when burned, splits into hydrogen and carbon dioxide, so it's worse for the environment then regular CO2._

_Please don't smoke. It's not only putting tar and carcinogens into your body, but also the bodies of humans around you._

_Wow. That's impressive. I honestly had no idea._

_I heard about the civil war, and that sounds terrible. War itself is terrible. I've been in enough of them to know._

_And yes, the humans actually tried to burn me alive. Silly humans, that won't kill me. It did hurt a lot though._

_You call 40 degrees F cold? That feels nice to me. You'd freeze over here in the winter._

_Please don't. I'd rather not get nuked. Just tell him he needs to use public transportation, bike, or walk like everyone else. We're not supposed to stick out. We try to blend in._

_Sincerely,_

_Sweden_

* * *

That's why I don't like it. It's a nasty habit. All states have one. Like Washington and pot or Nevada and...you know what I'm not gonna say his. It was and I was the main target of the Union which really sucked especially when it came time for Sherman's March. My little brother tied me to the statehouse before Sherman came marching through. I burned by land and by body at the same time. It's summer. In the south. It usually doesn't get much colder than that in the winter. Too late~ I actually had already stolen it before you asked me to ask him to stop. I'm not going to blame it on you, just park it in North's garage.

* * *

**Disclaimer: ...**

**A/N: Guess what! I'm not dead! It's currently 12:30, yay! It's been a while. I've had homework, babysitting, and my brother had surgery. I shall post my new fanfiction RIGHT NOW, so check it out!**


	11. Gamecocks or Tar Heels? Choose Wisely

_An anonymous prankster city:_

_Heh heh. Just wanted to let you know I found the 2012 Miss South Carolina and gave her such a wedgie._

_-An anonymous prankster city_

* * *

*lights a cigarette*Nice one. I don't like all those pageants and stuff.*pops open a beer* What would make me mad if you killed Texas cuz that's my job. Or if you did something to Steve Spurrier cuz then I would have to get my teacher who's absolutely in love with him, hunt you down, and murder you slowly. But as long as you stay on my good side, compliment my barbecue, and don't bring any of my siblings into this I'll be fine with you.

* * *

_Sweden:_

_Mathias smokes, especially around Netherlands. It makes me cough._

Medieval torture devices really aren't much fun either. Mathias was the one who tied me to the stake and lit the flame. Though I guess it's thanks to that that I have a high pain tolerance.

I read about that. What a nightmare.

Tell your father to keep his nukes away from Northern Europe...and just don't use them in general. I hope he really doesn't attack Syria because that'll start WWIII.

Sincerely,

Sweden

* * *

*puts out my cigarette*I really can't help it. I also can't help the fact that I drink beer. I hate those, long story, painful prank.*LOB appears*

LOB: Pain, oh pain. Wonderful pain. It shall soon strip me from this earth.

WTF! Are you emo or somethin'?!

LOB: Nope!~ But you reaction was hilarious!

Go away!

LOB: Fine! Don't forget Gamecocks vs. Tar Heels!

How could I forget? Tar Heels are goin' down! Along with North. He's comin' over to watch it with me. I'm scared cuz I know I'm gonna win and he's going to try to beat the shit out of me.

LOB: I'll come over and we can take him down together!*disappears*

I don't think we have nukes anymore.

* * *

_Massachusetts:_

_*splutters* Fine. Only because I have to meet New York to discuss something.  
((Ok, now that that topic is over, do you like meatballs?))  
What kind of question is that?  
((A random one.))_

* * *

I now officially hate you too! Send me some beer and you'll be my favorite brother cuz all the beer here is nasty. What type of question is that? Of course I like meatballs! It just depends if they have barbecue sauce on them or not and if they do what type of barbecue sauce is it. My teacher makes the best barbecue sauce.*sends Massy New York x Massachusetts(rated M) fic that I printed out* Read it then give it to Yorkie Terrier. And it is incest, cuz incest is awesome as long as it's not me and Tex. One question. Will you root for USC or UNC? As you know I get extremely crazy and competitive durin' football season. I don't win I'm goin' to gut North and then I'm goin' to kill Larry Fedora and his team. If you say Tar Heels, I swear I will hunt you down and torture you until you beg for mercy. Love ya big bro!~

* * *

**Disclaimer: DISCLAIMED!**

**A/N: If you can't tell I'm a ****_HUGE_**** USC fan. GO GAMECOCKS! If any of you like the Clemson tigers I will find you and murder you in your sleep. I can't wait for the game tonight! Gamecocks vs. Tar Heels, THE TAR HEELS WILL DIE! Oh yeah, I had to list all 46 of the counties in South Carolina. IT WAS TORTURE! Bye, GO GAMECOCKS!**


	12. When did I Get These?

_Sweden:_

_There's nothing that cannot be achieved with hard work and talent. If you want to change, you have already changed._

I only avoid beer because of how my brother acts when drunk, I have young children in my house, and I hate the smell. Eww. And taste.

Now being tortured wasn't fun at all. That explains my deep distrust of other humans or nations and fear of other people.

You're kidding right? The US has more nukes than any other country COMBINED. If a Swede knows this, an American should know this. Shouldn't you know what your military is capable of? Or maybe you'd rather not?

Let me just say this, if you or your allies hurt any of the Nordics, you WILL pay. I may no longer have the military strength I once did, but resourceful and intelligent battle strategies can make up for it. I can still fight. You have been warned.

Sincerely,

Sweden

* * *

The problem is, for me to change my state has to change. I try to trust people as much as I can. The only people I really don't and never will trust are my family. Dad told me they destroyed them all...and no... I'm not involved with anything like the military or government cuz the last time I was I fucked things up big time. I nearly nuked either Canada or Iceland, I don't remember. So dad doesn't tell me anything and he's banned my siblings from telling me anything. Does accidentally almost nuking Iceland count? I hope it doesn't... I'd rather not get pulled into this, I think I may go find one of my safe houses cuz I may be stayin' there for awhile.

* * *

_Michigan and Ohio(parentheses):_

_Hey SC. Still smoking huh? I thought we agreed you'd drop that habit.  
(You smoked for decades. I don't know why your judging.)  
No one asked you Ohio.  
(Well I'm just saying. You smoked from 1920-1990. That's a solid 70 years right there.)  
SHUT UP.  
(Anyway, I wanted to know who what you thought about the sexual tension between America and England.)  
What the hell? I said I wanted to ask her!  
(Too late.)  
Well fuck you too then.  
(...)_

* * *

Shut up, Michigan. I've been smokin' since there's been tobacco(when women didn't smoke it was in secret), I ain't stoppin' now. I think the real reason dad started the Revolution was so he and Iggy could be together and it wasn't incest. But I wouldn't be complainin' that it's incest, incest is awesome. You two are acting like little kids. I SAY FUCK YOU BOTH! By the way Ohio, congrats on being ranked 2nd in college football. I'm 6th, but I will get to the top. Wait that came out wrong. I will be #1. Do you want to go with me, Yorkie Terrier, Cali, Tex, Washy, Nevada, and Penny on a trip around the states? We're going through each state and stoppin' at the best bar around and see which state has the best beer.

* * *

_Massachusetts:_

_((USC? UNC?))  
Football. Are you as competitive as New York and I are?  
((I'm sure New York wouldn't love this story! I need to make a copy though, I'm sure Rulzu would love this!))  
Do not being her into this.  
((Yeah, yeah. I guess I support Gamecocks...))  
Hmm... Sure. Gamecocks then._

* * *

We won last night and I'm covered in temporary tattoos and I somehow have two real ones on my hands. I have no idea how I got them and I'm going to need to wear gloves around dad now. I was probably drunk... I can whip both of your asses. Wait that also came out wrong, but you know what I mean and I'm not afraid to actually do that to either of you. Well duh, the whole point is for him not to like it. Rulzu? You have made a wise decision. Do you want to go with me, Yorkie Terrier, Cali, Tex, Washy, Nevada, and Penny on a trip around the states? We're going through each state and stoppin' at the best bar around and see which state has the best beer.

* * *

**Disclaimer: This has just been disclaimed.**

**A/N: Check out the cover, it's what I wore to school today since we won. Also school is going great I got a 100 in every class except science and engineering, cuz for some reason just making the freakin bow doesn't count. We spent a whole day getting those materials together to make that bow and it worked on my viola! Sure it wasn't homemade, but it worked and it was freakin amazing! I made it with nothing but a ruler, some tape, horsehair, two small white boxes, and rosin! The teacher doesn't give us full credit cuz it apparently isn't an instrument. I now officially hate that teacher. In Social Studies I was the only one who got all the counties right. So my Social Studies teacher calls me the name of a teacher who used to work at the school cuz I apparently remind him of her. My ELA class is awesome, we have the best teacher ever. She is super competetive, so if we don't win field day, some people won't leave school with their life. We won our door decorating competition cuz our teacher went all out. We had the USC flag above our door, "University of South Carolina" was black and covered in sparkles, we had posters of football players, we all temporary tattoos, everybody wore Gamecocks colors today, it was the best. Our team(it's a bunch of homerooms grouped together) is in first place in the whole school. Our is single, fucking awesome, and basically acts like a sassy teen(but better). That is all I have to say other than CHECK OUT MY FUCKING AWESOME STORY YOU ASSHOLES AND PREPARE TO FUCKING CRY A LOT CUZ I WILL FIND YOU IF YOU DON'T READ MY FUCKING AWESOME STORY!**


	13. Masshole

_Massachusetts:_

_Nice! I love it when we win! Baseball doesn't use a lot of body paint, but we're still great! Not New York though.  
((Rulzu is an avid fan of Massachusetts.))  
She obsessed with getting me together with New Prussia. Did I mention him before?  
((Think we have. Anyways, Masshole would love to go with you!))  
Sure will!_

* * *

I'm still tryin' to figure out what exactly happened last night and I've gotten nowhere... Speaking of body paint, this mornin' when I woke up I was completely blue. I woke up at 3 in the mornin' so I had time to wash it all off, but it sucked. And then I found the tattoos on my hands. I just hoped nothin' too bad happened last night. Yes you did mention him. Great! I'll tell the others! And you do realize you just got called Masshole, right? I'm still not afraid to whip you.

* * *

_Sweden:_

_Well your father and the government are lying. The US has more nukes now than ever before._

_The only way in this case to create change is to force it. My brother and government tried to stop me from getting involved in politics and it backfired on them big time. They wanted me to remain ignorant. Don't be willingly ignorant._

_You almost nuked Iceland?! Gees, no wonder he hates your father! You'd better hope Norway never finds out._

_A safe house? Are you that afraid of me?_

_Oh well, it can't be hoped._(did you mean helped?)

_Sincerely, Sweden_

* * *

*grabs a beer and stares at the tattoos on my hands* I can't force it. I try. I throw away my beer and my cigarettes, but I can't. We have a county named after a brand of cigarettes! I don't want to be ignorant! I just can't disobey dad again. The last time I disobeyed him, my state was devastated. I have scars from the flames scorchin' across the land, I could here the screams of my people who didn't have a chance to escape, I could here the soldiers dying on the battlefield. I remember a vivid image in my mind of an escaped Confederate soldier that had been caught by the Union. I remember him escapin' and runnin' back to his family. He made it home a day before Sherman's March and they never made it out. I remember a young girl cryin', no more than three, as a Union soldier shot her mother and father. I remember the Union soldier turning to the young girl, a blank look in her eyes, her hand was shakin'. A girl? I had asked myself that and then I remembered at that point who that soldier was. Pennsylvania. Then the shot came and that's all I could see. I felt like I was lookin' through the little girl's eyes. I remember lookin' up at my older sister when I was younger, and I would see her warm, loving look, but now when I look in her eyes all I can see is a cold blank. I don't want that to happen again. None of us do, that's why we all listen to dad. It was an accident and I said I was sorry. No it's not because of you, North told me Blackbeard was back. I CAN'T DEAL WITH HIM A SECOND TIME! That dude's freakin' creepy and nearly starved me to death. I hate hunger pains even if they're rare they happen and when they happen they hurt. I'm not used to that type of pain.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DISCLAIM THIS!**

**A/N: Dang, that one part to Sweden made me depressed. And I got the Blackbeard idea from a different fanfiction, South and South decided to play a prank on North and North. I don't remember what the Souths did, but NC dressed up as Blackbeard and got ND to distract them and they scared the shit out of SC and SD. I added some stuff to the first chapter, so check it out.**


	14. Blackbeard is Coming for you!

_Sweden:_

_Keep trying. MAKE them see that you will not give in. Scream, yell, do whatever it takes to make you finally be heard. You can probably tell I'm quite rebellious. Hell, even the Stockholm Bloodbath couldn't stop me._

I didn't necessarily mean try to leave the US again. I meant, your father loves you, and a good father listens to his children.

Foolish humans don't understand or care what causing WWIII would mean. Prepare for a nuclear war I guess.

Who is Blackbeard? Is he not a pirate?

Sincerely,

Sweden

* * *

Wow, you are. I have the flu. IN THE FUCKIN' SUMMER!*coughs*I said that because I would be going against my father and that's just not how us states roll...anymore... War is unavoidable. It's our warlike natures that cause wars. Just because we're not human, doesn't mean we don't have those natures. Whether we admit it or not, we're human enough. Yeah. Edward Teach was Blackbeard.

"By May 1718 Teach had awarded himself the rank of Commodore and was at the height of his power. Late that month his flotilla blockaded the port of Charleston (then known as Charles Town) in South Carolina. All vessels entering or leaving the port were stopped, and as the town had no guard ship, its pilot boat was the first to be captured. Over the next five or six days about nine vessels were stopped and ransacked as they attempted to sail past Charleston Bar, where Teach's fleet was anchored. One such ship, headed for London with a group of prominent Charleston citizens which included Samuel Wragg (a member of the Council of the Province of Carolina), was the _Crowley_. Her passengers were questioned about the vessels still in port and then locked below decks for about half a day. Teach informed the prisoners that his fleet required medical supplies from the colonial government of South Carolina, and that if none were forthcoming, all prisoners would be executed, their heads sent to the Governor and all captured ships burnt.

Wragg agreed to Teach's demands, and a Mr Marks and two pirates were given two days to collect the drugs. Teach moved his fleet, and the captured ships, to within about five or six leagues from land. Three days later a messenger, sent by Marks, returned to the fleet; Marks's boat had capsized and delayed their arrival in Charleston. Teach granted a reprieve of two days, but still the party did not return. He then called a meeting of his fellow sailors and moved eight ships into the harbour, causing panic within the town. When Marks finally returned to the fleet, he explained what had happened. On his arrival he had presented the pirates' demands to the Governor and the drugs had been quickly gathered, but the two pirates sent to escort him had proved difficult to find; they had been busy drinking with friends and were finally discovered, drunk.

Teach kept to his side of the bargain and released the captured ships and his prisoners—albeit relieved of their valuables, including the fine clothing some had worn."

I got this from wiki cuz I was too lazy to type it.

* * *

_Massachusetts:_

_You were blue?  
((Jeez, that's a lot of paint.))  
New Prussia is very annoying, I can't imagine why Rulzu thinks that we should date... we're cousins, too! And I've grown use to the nickname Masshole...  
((It's an affectionate pet name.))  
That makes it sound like we're dating.  
((You're the one who always wears the hat I gave you.))  
S-shut it! It's a gift, of course I wear it! Anyways, what's your favorite TV show?_

* * *

Apparently North did it while I was out cold.*coughs*Datin' your cousins isn't as good as incest~*eyes sparkle thinking of incest and clears throat*My only nickname is South and I'd like to keep it that way~ Gator Boys! They're so cute, especially Scott~ And I like alligators too. I need to stop hangin' out with Florida... The flu makes me act really off character...

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**A/N: Don't you guys hate the flu? I only usually get the flu when I get a flu shot. I'm not going to type much cuz I don't feel good.**


	15. Pandas, Tomatoes, Rape, and Pipes

_Ensalia:_

_Ciao, I'm (again) Back~! (It's Ensalia if you couldn't figure it out!)_

I'm here with my admin.. Say hi Ashley!  
((Hai.))  
You just said yes in japanese.. *Facepalm*  
((I wanted to annoy you. Besides, Canada's here. He's ringing the door bell..))  
FUUUU~  
((Bad timings~! Yay! I'll take care of this whilst she takes care of her dear Canadian.. Quequequequeque...))  
I HEARD YOUR EVIL LAUGH, WTF DID YOU DO?  
((Nothing~! So, here is a couple dares! Forgot to put them in last time, she did.. *Sweatdrop*))  
WHY ARE YOU TALKING LIKE YODA?  
((What do you think? Anyways, dares, here's some.  
Sneak over to China's house in a panda suit, aru.  
Steal some of Spain's and Romano's Tomatoes, then prank the state of your choosing with said tomatoes.  
Get England, France, and yourself drunk...  
And finally, go to Russia's house and steal his pipe.  
You're gonna be mad when you read this))  
DID YOU FINISH TYPING?  
((Almost... `.`))

~Ensalia  
((Ensalia's awesome admin Ashley))

* * *

I think I may just may stay out of that... I LOVE YODA! I don't wanna be hugged to death again...don't ask... Hm...I must go find Maine! Maine hates tomatoes. WHY DO I HAVE TO GET IGGY DRUNK?! I don't want to be raped again...don't ask, again... Fuck, if I die I'm blaming you.*pulls panda costume out of closet and grabs a thing of beer and leaves*

*comes back 5 hours later with my head bashed in, covered in tomatoes, a panda head on, and is completely sore and bitchy* China squeezed me to death, Romano and Spain tried to kill me and Maine threw the tomatoes at me, I did get raped by both England and France, and Russia nearly killed then made me "become one" with him. Fuck you.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own a fuckin' thing.**

**A/N: Fuck you bitches. I'm in a terrible mood right now.**


	16. WTF YOU AREN'T SORRY

_Ensalia_

_Ciao, yet again~! (If you don't know who it is by now.. fuuu)_

_Quequequaque... Most of those dares were Ashley's, besides the China one.. I'm gonna kill her for writing that Canadian part... *Blush that puts the earlyer tomatoes to shame* Dude, SORRY for that dare stuff, except the China one.. I has more blackmail~! But seriously, sorry.._  
_*Admin's friend Jessica comes in*_  
_J: Are you writeing yaoi, Luna? If so, let me read it! *Belarus mode*_  
_HEALP!_  
_*Other almost 2p Ashley comes in* Did someone say yaoi? *Her French mode activates, Admin Ashley cowers in corner*_  
_A A: LUNARA HEALP ASHLEYS GOING FRENCH AND JESSICA'S YAOI IS BACK!_  
_You deserve this for what you put SC through, and what you typed!_  
_A A: AGH THIER GETTING CLOSER!_  
_Too bad~!_  
_A A: SORRY!_  
_Too bad England or Norway arn't here, I'd tell them to take them and lock them up at Frenchy's house..._  
_*England appears out of nowhere*_  
_E: Fine.. bloody frog deserves it.. *They vanish*_  
_He'll probibly like it..._  
_((Admin Ashley: I have actual friends like that.. Jessica chased me around like Belarus.. And "2p" me acts like France..))_  
_I feel sorry for you..._  
_E: You have to put up with a girl bloody frog.. That's sad.._  
_*America crashes in*_  
_A: BUUUUURGEEEEEEEERS~!_  
_All but America: *Facepalm*_

* * *

Are you really sorry? Or are you just saying that? Seriously? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH RAPE I WENT THROUGH?! *glares at Iggy* I think I might just stay out of this... Hey dad~

* * *

_Michigan and Ohio (parentheses):_

Jesus SC. Why didn't you invite me? I could've shot some bitches.  
(It's true. We just came back from a trip to Downtown Detroit. She's pumped.)  
HELL YEAH!  
(If you need to talk to someone about Iggy and France's crazy asses were here for ya.)  
Totally SC.  
(We can order a professional Detroit hitman.)  
Yeah! I don't mind shooting someone. Call us if you need anything.  
(Oh, and thanks SC for the stats. I haven't had anytime to check. Michigan is a handful.)  
...

* * *

Are all y'all Northerners trigger happy?! I'd rather not... *sweat drop* Sure... Your welcome and you both are a handful.

* * *

_Massachusetts:_

_Family. This is my family.  
((Have you ever been painted blue Masshole?))  
New York tattooed the Yankees logo on my leg, actually.  
((Is that why you never wear shorts above your knees?))  
Also the fact that I'm male. Only girl shorts go above the knees. Anyways, it's as good as incest to me. Ewwwwwww. I have a lot of nicknames... The Gay State, Bay, Mass, Masshole, Ty, Fred, Freddy, um...  
((Gay Bay.))  
Yeah. My favorite show is probably the Harvey show.  
((Dude, I'm dying right now. That show is for women.))  
You watch it.  
((Are you implying that I'm male?))_

* * *

Light blue is my least favorite color next to orange and purple. I still can't figure out what happened... I hope it didn't involve sex or anything cuz I went through enough of that today... *lights a cigarette* Incest is awesome, in fact I'm goin' to get you and Yorkie Terrier on a date! Let me see, I'll also need to get Japan and Hungary... I like Masshole the best, and North started calling me the smoker's state today so I threw a hot cigarette at him. Really? Really Massy?

* * *

_Sweden:_

_There are ways we can fight without involving humans. E.g. nonviolent protests and debates._

You have a right to speak up and be heard. Don't be afraid of repression.

No, war is avoidable. If people and nations would solve their problems with words instead of violence, that is. Nonviolent protests accomplish a lot more than wars.

Fun fact: Since England used to be a pirate, he can't swim. Spain and France can swim though. All us Nordics can swim.

Sincerely,

Sweden

* * *

What if I don't want to speak up? What if I want to be left in the dark and just be ignorant about everything? It's not in our nature. War is not avoidable, if it was then the world wouldn't have any wars. That was random.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I HAVE JUST DISCLAIMED THIS!**

**A/N: It's currently 2:30 in the fucking morning. I'm just that nice to you guys that'll I'll stay up all night to post.**


	17. GET THE FUCK OUT!

_Ensalia:_

_Ciao~! (You better know who it is...)_

I'm sorry. But I don't know if Ashley is...  
((Fuuuuu! I'm not sorry!))  
*Jessica and almost 2p Ashley appear* What did you say, eh?  
((That Canadian is rubbing off on you!))  
*They inch closer to Ashley*  
((FUUUUUU- SORRYY!))  
Do you mean it?  
((YESSSS))  
*They dissapear* I love makeing illusions!  
((FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-))  
You're being Roma-chan again.. :/  
((SHAD UPZ))  
... *Hears American Idiot* Why is America here?  
A: 'CAUSE I'M THE HERO!  
((Good ghash..))  
Lul. Hey Alfred, wana prank Ashley? *Evil smirk*  
((Team Force Update blasts off again! *Smokebomb*))  
YOU STOLE THAT FROM MINECRAFT DAILY!  
A: AND POKEMON!  
Wana go to SC's house?  
A: Sure~!  
*Goes to SC's house*  
Hey! I'm sorreh! Ashley's not with me, but-  
A: THE HERO IS HERE!  
Yep. .-. *Gives Al a burger* Calm down, will ya?  
A: Okay~! *Eats*  
*Sigh*

* * *

*is laying on the couch with only my robe and undergarments on and my robe isn't even tied* Serves ya right.*drinks homemade milkshake(it's delicious btw)* Hi again dad. Weirdos... NO DON'T COME! GET OUT! GET OUT!*starts trying to stab them with scissors that appeared out of nowhere, not even bothering to tie my robe*GET YOUR FUCKIN' ASSES OUT OF MY HOUSE!*locks self in my room*

* * *

_Sweden:_

_If you truely wish to let them control you then that's your choice. I made the choice that I would never again let myself be controlled. I had hurt so many people and other nations._

I've never had influenza before. The sickest I've ever gotten was during the Kalmar Union.

Well you mentioned pirates. And most pirates can't swim. Plus who doesn't like random facts?

Sincerely,

Sweden

* * *

I'm not being controlled! Nobody will ever control me! The only people I'll ever hurt are my annoying siblings, but I'll never go too far. The flu sucks. This isn't the sickest I've been, I've actually had walking pneumonia, the flu, and strep throat at the same time. You have a point.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HETALIA BITCHES!**

**A/N: My dog won't eat his medicine, he's spitting it across the room so my mom is yelling at him. BACK TO FMA!**


	18. Yorkie Terrier and Masshole in a Bed!

_Massachusetts:_

_((How can you hate orange? Orange is a beautiful color!))  
I thought you wore orange to annoy your grandmother...  
((Shut up, Mass.))  
Do NOT put me and the Yank on a date. Also, I noticed you call York Yorkie Terrier. Would that make me a Boston Terrier?  
((A hot cigarette? Isn't that dangerous? I want to teach you everything I learned at DARE, but honestly, you only smoke, so...))  
Do other states have DARE in the first place?  
((I dunno... So do you, rebel? Do you have DARE?))_

* * *

Because it's Clemson colors, duh. This is Gamecock country! Why not? I could either do that or lock you two in a closet for a couple days. Your choice! Of course I wouldn't call you that! That would be insultin' my bodach(half boston terrier, half dachshund)! Plus I like Masshole much better. Yeah it's dangerous, but I only smoke in the house when I get drunk...wait then I smoke in the house a lot... I'm not a drug addict like Washington is. Yeah we have DARE in 5th grade, so most high school kids don't remember anything from it. Don't call me rebel.

* * *

_Michigan and Ohio (parentheses):_

_So I've decided we should do something cool.  
(We want to have a party!)  
WOOP WOOP! Were going to all go to Detroit and go to the casinos, stay at the hotel, drive all around Downtown, and eat Taco Bell!  
(Taco Bell?)  
Hell yeah. There's this one Taco Bell near my friends crib that is off the chain! They make soft tacos like masters.  
(O...k... So SC you wanna come? You're allowed to smoke the in casinos and drink as much as you like. Plus the hotel is like right upstairs so you don't need to drive anywhere...)  
You know you wanna. I have a luxury sweet with like 8 rooms. You me Ohio, dad, Iggy, Sweden, Ashley and Jessica can stay with me!  
(It'll be fun)  
I'll make sure you don't get shot. We'll be Downtown the entire time so the chances of getting shot/killed will be slim to none :D  
(She makes a point. I haven't been shot yet. YET.)  
Shut up TEDDY.  
(DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT JOSPEHINE)  
SHUT UP.  
(YOU SHUT UP)_

* * *

A party?... I don't know... Seriously, Taco Bell? Hell yeah, as long as I can smoke and drink without somebody yellin' at me and trying to take my cigarettes every five seconds.*mutters about how mean Georgia is* Seriously? You guys need to think things through. Why the hell would you bring dad or Iggy. Do you want to be raped by a drunk Iggy? Trust me, not fun. And dad wouldn't let us have any fun. Sweden would yell at me to stop smokin' and why don't you invite Yorkie Terrier and Masshole? We can force them to share a bed!~ That's 7, you can invite two more since I'm going to force Yorkie Terrier and Masshole in the same room. Why not Nevada, cuz it's Nevada's type of thing. We can also invite Texas since I need to talk somethin' over with him and he's still hidin'. It's alright, Yorkie Terrier shot me last week and it was Texas before that, and before that it was- Actually that's a rather embarrassin' one. Aaaaaaaaaand the police are here. Shit. Dad's gonna kill me for gettin' arrested again.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I, THE LORD OF BITCHES, DO NOT OWN HETALIA! Jk it's THE LORD OF BOOKS. But I still don't own Hetalia.**

**A/N: Can anybody guess why South was arrested?**


	19. Blood and Fairies

_Michigan and Ohio (parentheses)_

Yeah. Inviting Iggy, Dad, and Sweden would be a terrible idea. Yorkie and Masshole can come! Nevada should come too. He does like the casinos.  
(True. Old people are such buzz kills.)  
That, my dear rival, is something we can agree on.  
(*Calls Masshole, Yorkie Terrier, Texas Chainsaw, and the Douche Bag of the Century* PARTY AT MICHIGAN'S PLACE!)  
M: Woah. Seriously?  
(Yerp. Casinos, road racing, whore shooting, hotel trashing)  
THE WHOLE NINE YARDS!  
N: I'm in. Michigan has pretty casinos. Not better than mine, but close.  
YT: Fine. As long as I don't get shot.  
Oh please, you have a good chance of getting shot in New York too. Don't be the victim bitch.  
YT: Whatever.  
T: I'm in. Is that bitch SC coming.  
Yes.  
T: I'm still in.  
WOOP WOOP! PARTAY!  
Everyone: WOOP WOOP!

* * *

You just now realized that? I have a feeling Nevada is going to get shot a lot then. Yorkie, I'll shoot you until you beg for mercy. Same with Tex. OK TEXAS IS OFFICIALLY DEAD!

* * *

_Ensalia:_

_*At SC's house*  
Just when I thought things couldn't get stranger...  
A: DUDE I HEARD YOU WERE SICK! I CAME BEFORE IGGY COULD GET YA!  
Then why the Rainbow Strawberry am I here?!  
A: You were boared...  
Oh yeeeeeeaaaaaaaah! Is that why we got that giant tub of ice-cream?  
A: YEAH!  
Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay~!  
A: That's the longest 'Okay' I've ever heard...  
Longest time you haven't talked about heros or Mickey D's.  
A: That place is good!  
I know.. *Walks up to SC's room* Imma transport in this tub of Ice-Cream with some medicine.. We can leave if you want...  
A: YEAH DUDE!  
Don't talk that loud!  
A: Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay...  
Not as long as my okay! *Chuckles softly*  
A: Dood I know...  
Ok, I'm gonna teleport it onto your bed... There is also a spoon... *All three items appear on SC's bed*_

* * *

What the heck dad, seriously? I don't need any medicine.*coughs up some blood*And why icecream?*starts to throw up blood and slides my key under the door*I-I'm completely fine.

Ms. Fairy: No your not.

WTF!*throws up more blood*I'm hallucinating, aren't I Ms. Fairy. I don't even know why I'm talking to you when I know you're not real.

Ms. Fairy: I'm real, otherwise you wouldn't be talking to me.

*lays down on the floor* Ms. Fairy, can you give me the icecream?

Ms. Fairy: Of course!~

*passes out and to you I was talking to nobody*

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, ok people!**

**A/N: I just really had to add the Ms. Fairy part in there it was irresistible and England would be proud. I was also very bored since I just finished FMA, which made me cry my eyes out the last episode. Al and Ed both died once, but they're alive. Time to start FMAB. Ariel, start writing the casino trip and I'll post it once you finish it and btw people. Don't play with scissors. It hurts.**


	20. British Politician Sex

_Massachusetts:_

_Lock us... in a closet...?  
((I think New York is straight though, and Mass doesn't have any sexual urges at all. ... unless he clo-))  
I will kill you Katie. And what do you mean, an insult? I'm amazing!  
((Yeah, he's, like, totally as amazing and fabulous as Poland!))  
Washington is a drug addict? Why are all of my siblings unusual? I'm the only normal one!  
((Actually, you are gay and obsessed with sports, not normal.))  
Whatever. What should we call you then? Also, I don't remember agreeing on going to that party.  
((You had a few shots because someone pissed you off.))  
Oh._

* * *

Yep! It still would be funny to put a camera in there and watch them bash each other's heads in.

Texas: What were you gonna say?*is handcuffed to SC*

I thought I told you to shut up and don't ask why we're handcuffed together. I'm going through my worst nightmare.

Texas: And you seriously thought I would listen?

Nope! That's why I got duct tape!*puts it over his mouth*

Texas: *rips the duct tape off my face and screams the manliest(not) scream ever* That hurt... Poland's stupid and annnoying.

Agreed.

Texas: Did you just agree with me?

So what?

Texas: THE WORLD IS ENDING! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!

*ignores*You didn't know that?

Texas: You didn't even deny that you were gay.*starts laughing*

At least we admit we aren't normal.

Texas: You definitely aren't and sheesh South, put on some deodorant.

Are you sure that's not yourself?

Texas: *smells my armpits*Hm...*sticks one in South's face*

Get that thing out of my face!

Texas: Once you admit my barbecue is better!

Never!

* * *

_Nevada:_

_hey it's Nevada south who's your fave out of the states and you can't say yourself_

* * *

*still has an armpit in my face*Hey Nevada.

Texas: Hi.

Do I have to have a favorite?

Texas: I'm her favorite.

You would be if you got your armpit out of my face and said my barbecue is better.

Texas: Tempting, but no.

Please Nevada, try using proper grammar.

Texas: Is it killing you?

Yes and so is your armpit.

Texas: My favorite is New Mexico.

Your favorite to beat up.

Texas:*whispers* Remember the Alamo.

I'll say Hawaii cuz she's the least annoyin'.

Texas: Nice reasoning.

*lights a cigarette*Wow the world really is coming to an end.

Texas: Shut up and do you really have to smoke?

Yes.

* * *

_Michigan and Ohio (parentheses):_

_OK. Make sure you don't tell the "adults" about the party._  
_(Total buzz killers)_  
_Right. Anyway this stays between you me, Ohio, Yorkie, Massie, Douche bag and Texas Chainsaw._  
_(Correct. Though, now that we say it, we know it's an ultimate conclusion that they'll find out.)_  
_Yeah, but it's nice to dream._  
_(Yup.)_  
_Anyhoo, make sure you have life insurance, money, proper ID, condoms, booze, and any weapon. Oh and cigarettes. I heard the ones at the casino can be expensive._  
_(Alright! PLANNING AWAY :D)_  
_:D_

* * *

Texas: Hey High-O and Bitch-again.

What is up with those nicknames?

Texas: I don't know, I just came up with them.

I wasn't planin' on tellin' them anyways.

Texas: Texas Chainsaw? Really?

I have all those already.

Texas: You have condoms in your house?

...maybe...

Texas: Do I want to know why?

Not really.

Texas: Ok then...

* * *

_Ensalia:_

_*Still at SC's house*  
A: So should we stay or should we go~?  
*Facepalm*  
A: What? That was a good song!  
Sometimes I wonder how poor Matt deals with this..  
A: Ummm.. IDK.  
*Pulls out her phone from her cloak and watches Soul Eater*  
A: Dub or Sub?  
Neither. Full Japanese..  
A: What, do you know it?  
*Facepalm yet again* I know French, English, Spanish, Italian, German, Chinese, Russian, Greek, and Japanese. I got board so I learned all those except Italian, English, German, and Japanese. My country doesn't have a set language, sooo..  
A: THAT'S SOO COOL I DON'T HAVE A SET LANGUAGE EITHER!  
Unfortunatly I don't speak Alfred-ese.. That is a language I cannot master.  
A: DUDE IS THAT MY OWN LANGUAGE?!  
Stop yelling or you won't get any of MY ice-cream.  
A: ok shesh dood don't take it out on the ice-cream  
*Eats BB Duff Goldman Tripple Chocolate Cake Ice-Cream* Mine.  
A: Dood no faaaair  
*Hands B&J Chocolate Fudge Brownie*  
A: thanks dood  
Now let me eat in peace...  
A: sure dood_

* * *

*comes down the stairs, fully dressed and handcuffed to Texas* Really dad?*lights a new cigarette*

Texas: Why's dad at your house.

*starts to sing*Nobody knows-

Texas: *cuts her off*Please don't sing.

Fine.*pulls out iPod and plays _Oh I'm A Good Ole Rebel_*

Texas: Really?

Yep~*throws away my cigarette, goes to fridge, pulls out some cheesecake, and takes a bite*I almost forgot what food tastes like.

Texas: How long has it been since you've ate anything?

Around a week.

Texas: How did you learn all those? I only speak English and Spanish.

I speak English, French, Spanish, and German.

Texas: German?

Yeah. Nobody can.

Texas: There is one person...

Really?

Texas: Cali.

That makes sense. We can all halfway understand it.

Texas: I want icecream.

Too bad for you.

* * *

_Sweden:_

_You literally said you wanted to stay in the dark and ignorant?_

And you said war is unavoidable?

_So it's your choice to believe that, but the truth is that war IS avoidable. You shouldn't want to be ignorant. Why be ignorant when there's so much to learn about the world? It's sad that people these days don't have an interest in learning._

_Tino got very sick when the Euro crashed and I was taking care of him. I was so worried about him._

_I'll share more random facts if you want._

_Sincerely,_

_Sweden_

* * *

Texas: That's South for ya. All of us pretty much ignore the government anyways.

We didn't start the fire. It was always burning since the world's been turning. We didn't start the fire. We didn't light it, but we _**TRIED**_ to fight it.

Texas: Really sis? Billy Joel?

My History teacher last year played it and we had to do a project on it.

Texas: Really?

We had two subjects from it.

Texas: What did you get?

British politician sex and birth control...

Texas: Really?

It's a really catchy song though.

Texas: South's having a really hard time with her state's education right now.

Shut up, I'm tryin'.

Texas: She speaks the truth, as long as there is human kind there will be war.

I'd never thought I'd say this to you, but thank you.

Texas: Wow, either the world is ending or your sick.

Second one~

Texas: *struggles*GET THESE OFF OF ME!*starts biting the handcuffs*

Random facts, yay!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. N-O-T-H-I-N-G**

**A/N: I got really bored so I decided to put Texas in there. This makes me hungry, I haven't eaten since Saturday at lunch and all I ate that day wasn't even half a sandwich. I really did have to do that project and I did get those two, so it was the strangest project I've ever done. Horray for longest chappie ever!**


	21. Pissed at Sweden

_Michigan and Ohio (Parentheses):_

_Bitch-again? Really? I have to say that's worse than Teen Wolverine._  
_(Which was my creation. And High-O? Really?)_  
_Whatever. Anyway you guys can come down and party with us tonight. I'll send you the address if Texas Chainsaw forgot. He is know for that kinda shit._  
_(It's true. He forgot dad's birthday once.)_  
_Not a nice 4th of July. As for Masshole and Yorkie Terrier I think they would make a very sexy couple._  
_(Sexy? HA.)_  
_Yeah. Because they obviously have sexual tension._  
_(You mean like how Yorkie told us that we had sexual tension?)_  
_Yes._  
_(Oh.)_  
_I don't know why though. I mean, we've obviously calmed down the whole 'I-hate-you-my-sports-team-is-better' thing._  
_(Yeah but we're only calm when everyone else is around. *whispers to Tex and South* It's a hoax.)_  
_I'm still mad about Toledo._  
_Oh shut up. I earned it fair and square._  
_Nu-uh. You only got it cuz I had a 20 something year old governor at the time. Plus the map was inaccurate._  
_(Whatever you say.)_  
_SHUT UP BUCKEYE_  
_(YOU SHUT UP TEEN WOLVERINE.)_

_(...)_

* * *

Texas: Yep! Bitch-again and High-O!(my friend came up with these XD)

*hits head on the wall*

Texas: Hell yeah! I do not forget stuff and that was one time!

Like hell they would. They just refuse to admit their feelin's.*starts cut my thumb with scissors*

Texas: Are you emo or something?

No just bored.*starts cutting the hair off my arm*

Texas: Didn't Georgia say-

Shut the fuck up.

Texas: Make me gorilla arms.

You realize I'm holding scissors right? Now shut up.

Texas: Yes ma'am.*fake salute*

*glare*Ok then.

* * *

_Ensalia:_

_A: Ohaidere glasses! *Still eats icecream*  
Why are you hancuffed to Chexes?  
A: Chexes?  
((My friend Mexboy, we call him Chexmex))  
When did you get here?  
((TFU allways comes back to get Mew))  
A: Neither of us have Mew Ashley..  
Only in the games do I have Mew!  
((Naruto substitution jutsu. Is now replaced by a log))  
Oh yeah she was at the ninja training tooo!  
A: *Walks downstairs and throws out empty pint*  
*Still eats, but is almost done*  
((Did you notice that Chexes didn't notice you?))  
I thought you-a left! *Italian accent slips out*  
A: Are you Italian?  
I'm 1/4 Ensalian, 1/4 Italian, 1/4 German, and 1/4 Japanese...  
A: Woah dood  
I'm-a more Italian though-a than German or Japanese, the calculations arn't perfecto...  
A: Dude you're talking like Italy now..  
Yeah, my-a accent slips out every once in-a while..  
A: Cool dude!  
*Gets up and throws away container* How was you Ice-Cream, South Carolina? I hope it was good...  
A: Now you are just as quiet as Mattie, wierd  
I'm just mlg like that.  
A: That doesn't make sence  
Most of you global warming ideas don't make sence..._

* * *

Texas: ...

I have one thing to say. Fuck you North, Louisiana, and Georgia.

Texas: Mex? Mexico... REMEMBER THE ALAMO!(I just couldn't help it XD)

Shut up.

Texas: :(

*watches FMA*NO ED!

Texas: Watchya watching?

The last episode of FMA again.

Texas: This is the third time you've watched it today.

It makes me cry every time...

Texas: Isn't Jersey Italian?

Yeah. I know somebody who's 1/4 German, she's awesome.(yes I am.)

Texas: You had icecream too?!

I didn't eat it, I was kinda throwing up blood...*starts having trouble breathing*

Texas: They make total sense! Me and Yorkie helped him!

*sweatdrops*My family is a bunch of idiots...

Texas: No we aren't!

* * *

_Massachusetts:_

_Watch us kill each other...?_  
_((I was going to say clop, but Masshole interrupted me.))_  
_Do not say clop. I do not clop to Braeburn._  
_((That's what they all say anyways...))_  
_I DON'T CLOP! Why are you guys handcuffed together?_  
_((Ty is no longer in denial of his homosexuality.))  
__I'm called the Gay State, why deny it? I am the only actual gay state as far as I can tell, but, hey, dreams._

* * *

If you aren't gonna do what I want, I might as well watch you kill each other.

Texas: XD

I SAID DON'T FUCKIN' ASK!

Texas: Our sweet sister.*sarcasm*

Shut up.

Texas: You should have denied it around South, otherwise she'll say-

Then why don't you and your gayness go out with Yorkie!

Texas: ...that.

It's perfect. You admitted your gay, and I'll make you incestuous!*eyes sparkle*The glory of incest~

Texas: ...

Texas, after I get Mass and York together, you and New Mex would be perfect together!

Texas: What about the Alamo.

That was Mexico.

Texas: I WILL NOT BECOME INCESTUOUS!

TOO BAD!*calls New Mex and leaves the room*

Texas: Our sister is an incest obsessed freak.

*comes back in*Good news, you're having your first date tomorrow~

Texas: New Mex actually agreed?!

Nope, but you're both being forced completely against your will!

Texas: Help...

* * *

_Sweden:_

_You shouldn't ignore the government, but you also shouldn't blindly follow it..._

_I know that song. "We didn't start the fire" by Billy Joel, right?_

_Well you can't take money from education for the military and then be surprised with poor scores. Your nation's children are falling behind, especially in math and science. Largely due to taking money from education for the military, an anti-intellectual/pro-sports culture, and the ridiculously high cost of university._

_That's not true at all. In many civilizations humans were able to coexist peacefully. It's possible but certain governments are greedy and want land and resources. Just because you aren't willing to try doesn't mean it's impossible. It's exactly this attitude why many European nations dislike Americans! Because you always look for ways to justify wars and don't try peace! Would it kill you guys to trim down the military budget and put that money where it belongs in education? Children are the future, but you Americans are setting them up for failure._

_Sincerely,_

_Sweden_

* * *

How can I worry about the government when my citizens are struggling! I don't give a damn about them.

Texas: Yeah.

It's not just that. The schools that are going completely paperless have the worst scores. My one high school went from best to worst in a year! We got a new superintendent last year, but they got fired. And the department of education was so embarrassed they said they quit. 7.6% don't even enroll for high school! Only 27% of my people read at the level they are supposed to, 32% in math, 23% in writing, and 23% in science. 94,000 people either dropped out of high school or never enrolled in the past 5 years.

Texas: Stop ranting South.

Shut up you.

Texas: There will always be bloodthirsty people in this world, there will always be people who start wars, and it would take a miracle for peace.

He's right.

Texas: Stop agreeing with me, it's creepy!

That's racist! Why don't you look around you! The world will never be peaceful! We fight to finish, we don't fight to start!

Texas: Think of more than one war with other countries that we started, not joined.

We join in war to stop war. Dad tries his best to be careless and friendly, but we can tell that he's hurting. He thinks everybody hates him!

Texas: A war that starts doesn't end on it's own. You have to fight to stop it. Heroes are about justice.

You don't insult us or our people! Get off your high horse and stop looking down at us. Stop treating us like junk! Stop acting like you've never started a war. I know I have and I'll admit. I did what I thought was right. All war comes with reason. If it doesn't, it's basically a massacre.

Texas: It's not our fault. We don't control the government! I don't know why people voted for Obama again...

Get it through that thick skull of yours that we are proud to be Americans. As dad once said- _"We are proud Americans and we should ignore what other people think and discrimination, because we will always be proud Americans. And a proud American is a hero."_

Texas: Nicely said sis.

If you have a problem with our country take it up with dad, but I promise you two things. You will get your head bashed in and dad will say the same.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia.**

**A/N: You people have no idea how pissed I am at the Sweden dude. Racist bastard. I don't give a damn if your American or not, you don't insult this country. I'm not going to update again today, cuz I'm super pissed right now and my parents are yelling at me to get off the computer.**


	22. Spanish, French, English, Headache

_An anonymous prankster city:_

_You really don't care if I give her a wedgie? I think you're feigning indifference. I think some tickle torture for her is in order._

_-An anonymous prankster city_

* * *

I really don't care.

* * *

_Ensalia:_

_((Dude. He's Mexican...))_  
_A: Glasses want some Ice-Cream?_  
_My fratello is abit stupid, but he has his awesome moments! So, I know how you feel SC!_  
_A: *Shoves burgers in his mouth*_  
_Where the crapola did you-a get those?! *Italian accent is back*_  
_A: I don't know myself..._  
_*Facepalm* Idiota.._  
_A: Hmmmmmmm~?_  
_((Luna you just went full Roma-Chan on us))_  
_A: Yeah dude_

_A:..._  
_*Awkward silence*_  
_((Wellll.. I'm just gonna take Mew and gooo.. Bai~!))_  
_A: ..._  
_*Pulls out phone and texts Italy*_  
_*5 minuites laaater*_  
_F: Veee~? What's-a wrong Luna?_  
_A: HI ITALY_  
_F: Veee~! Hi America!_  
_Hi Feli..._  
_F: Hi Luna!_  
_That didn't take long, where were you?_  
_F: England put me in-a box and sent me-a here! It was-a so scary!_  
_Well, this has happened before, sooooooooooooooooo..._  
_A: Longest so ever!_  
_So?_  
_F: Do you have-a pasta?_  
_Yes, at my place. America, you staying?_  
_A: Nah, I'm boared.. LETS GO TO MATTIE'S PLACE!_  
_Feli, wana go? He's gonna drag me there anyways.._  
_F: Sure~! It will be-a fun!_  
_*The three leave*_

* * *

Texas: MEXICO SHALL PAY!

Yeah, yeah. Whatever Tex.

Texas: YEAH I WANT ICECREAM!

Do you ever hate being called glasses?

Texas: I'm used to it.

50+ siblings...I hate my life...

Texas: You definitely are emo.

I'M NOT EMO NOW SHUT UP!

Texas: We have no idea where he gets them.

I'm bored. BURGERS ORIGINATED IN GERMANY! Did you know I've been claimed by Spain, France, Spain again, France once more, England failed, then England actually was successful. I was also once the capitol of La Florida.

Texas: That was random.

Shut up and go cry about the Alamo.

Texas: *glares at her*

Italy. Italy is the home of pizza, though America has made many different styles of pizza. Same with the hot dog which originated in Germany, we have many styles of those to.

Texas: Are you like a food expert or something?

Kinda, my South Carolina History teacher teaches us more about food than he does history.

Texas: NO DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH HER!

I thought they'd never leave...

* * *

_Michigan and Ohio (Parentheses):_

_Yorkie and Masshole need to be dating. Seriously._  
_(Right. And technically it wouldn't necessarily be incest. I mean, we were all personifications/territories before we were even a part of America.)_  
_Hell, even before America was even born. I mean, since the Native Americans are basically gone-_  
_(The original one's anyway.)_  
_-France would technically be my father and (I think xD) Ohio's too. And then I was shipped off to Iggy's and forgotten about until after the Toledo War._  
_(Even if I hate you like high hell, that wasn't right.)_  
_THANK YOU. I MEAN GOD. YOU TAKE CARE OF A BITCH THEN TOSS HER TO THE CURB FOR YEARS._  
_(Awkward... France and Iggy have some s'plainin' to do...)_  
_HELL YEAH THEY DO. *Gets gun* You want ghetto? Imma give yo ass ghetto..._  
_(I gotta...go... *runs away*)_  
_*Calls France and Iggy*_  
_F and E: *Answers*_  
_HEEEEEERES JOSIE!_  
_France and England: O.O_

* * *

Texas: More incest loving siblings? Is there anywhere in this world where I am safe from incest?

Welcome to South Carolina, the home of all things incest. Well we technically were made siblings after we joined America, therefore it is incest. I'm trying my hardest. Step one is getting them both drunk. We'll work out the rest after we actually convince them to be in the same room together. My parentage is complicated... First was Spain, then France, and then they add Iggy to the mix and next thing I know I'm a part of America. Just really confusing, me and North spent a lot of time trying to figure out who is our real father and all that.

Texas: The Alamo...

Ok so my childhood... Well I was first colonized by Spain, but they failed and left, then the French came and all, but 150 men left, they killed the dude in charge, all but one left, the one married a Native American princess, the others resorted to eating leather and each other, then the Spanish came back and failed again, then the French came back and failed, then there was Roanoke or the "Lost Colony", then England finally made a successful colony and the whole mess was over with until the Revolutionary War and me and North became our own states. I'm older.

Texas: That's a lot...

There was also that incident with the men from Hispaniola trying to take the Native Americans as slaves. Only one Native American survived and the rest of the Native American nations never trusted the settlers again.

Texas: I feel sorry for England and France...

I don't! I wish you could kill Spain instead though...

* * *

_Georgia and Candy:_

_Georgia: Oh, Hiya sis! *Waves*_  
_Candy: Hi!_  
_Georgia: Who are you?_  
_Candy: Oh, I'm just a person inside you... That sounds creepy..._  
_Georgia: Oh... Anyways... You really do need to stop smoking, smoking is bad for your health, and you harm the peo-_  
_Candy: *Slaps hand over her mouth* JUST ASK HER WHAT YOU NEEDED TO ASK HER BEFORE SHE GETS MAD~!_  
_Georgia: Oh yeah... I kinda have a bet with North Carrie that more people like Coke then Pepsi so uhm... Do you like Coke or Pepsi more, and If you say Pepsi, *evil laugh* I will get France to come and 'Visit' your house._  
_Candy: Ohgod_  
_Georgia: And Do you like me or NC more? If you say NC, do you like me or Texas more?_  
_Candy: You already know what she's gonna say._  
_Georgia: Yeah.. But Coke is better!_  
_Candy: True, but if you ask like Wisconsin, he'll be all up and like "Cheese is better!"_  
_Georgia: Texas likes Dr. Pepper right? Dr. Pepper is bottled by Pepsi~! And I'm sure you don't like Texas! But we also all know that Georgian barbecue is the best, You need some REAL Georgian barbecue! And we have peaches! Everyone likes peaches! _  
_Candy: She's gonna kill you because of the Barbecue comment..._  
_Georgia: And we got schweet tea~! and Atlanta! Gangsters and ** rappers FOR THE WIN!_  
_Candy: We gotta go now_  
_Georgia: What?_  
_Candy: NOW *drags georgia away*_

* * *

Oh... Hi... Before you say anything, what's your favorite Disney song?

Texas: Hey. And you have too much influence from our other siblings.

I know right, there's nothing really unique about my state other than we started the Civil War. Just so you know that's the last thing we want to here from our citizens. It's weird. SHUT UP I DON'T CARE STOP BEING LIKE THAT!

Texas: Calm down... She likes Pepsi more, by the way.

I was gonna say Coke!

Texas: Only to save yourself.

True... Do you seriously think I'd side with you over North? Plus every time I say 'I like Coke.' I have to give North $50. Plus Pepsi is better. NC and I'll go with Texas.

Texas: Is there something wrong with you? Do you need to go see a doctor? Are you ok? COME ON SIS ARE YOU OK DO I NEED TO CALL THE MENTAL HOSPITAL?!

I'm fine... Cheese is pretty good...

Texas: Have you been spending time with our Northern siblings?

Yeah, plus cheese is good. There's munster, provolone, swiss, goat, cheddar, par-

Texas: *puts my hand over her mouth* Just shut up. Yeah I like it.

*bites his hand* You may insult my peaches(we seriously grow some really good peaches if you go to the right part of the state) and my sweat tea, but you _**MAY**** NOT**_insult my barbecue. And why so proud of the really violent cities? Atlanta isn't that pretty. It's just an ugly old city that and last time I stayed at a hotel in Georgia, they had bedbugs. You don't have anything to be proud of except the aquarium, the rest of your state is terrible. I'm gonna go find a gator and leave in your house. TO THE LAKE AT THE PARK!

Texas: Your parks have gators?!

Yeah, we don't have any everglades or anybody who will catch gators so we have no where to house them or relocate them so they're undisturbed in my lakes and ponds. There's this one National Park that's in a swamp and their will be gators laying on the boardwalk as you walk through the swamp. LET'S GO START PLAN 25603!

Texas: What's that?

It's a plan that's been waiting for 200+ years to kill Georgia. I was originally gonna use Carolina panthers, but they're extinct so gators were my plan B. If that doesn't work, we can always go catch an alligator snapping turtle and keep it in my house!

Texas: Aren't those rare?

Not here, if you know where to look. We have an overabundance of snapping turtles, there's this one neighborhood where turtles just walk down the road.

* * *

_Sweden:_

_People are going to suffer no matter what. Make the lesser of two evils choice..._

_It's probably the transition period. Transition periods are always hard, like when switching to a new currency or a new form of government. But WOW that's a big drop! O_o_

_Haven't you heard the saying "rich man's war, poor man's fight?" It means it's the rich who decide to go to war but it's the poor who have to fight._

_I don't think you know what the word racist actually means...disagreeing with you isn't racist. I'm white and if you're white, we're the same race. That's not racist at all!_

_Okay! How about Vietnam, Korea, Afghanistan, Iraq, and possibly Syria?_

_But heroes don't kill and rape innocent civilians. Heroes do much more than fight wars. Teachers are heroes. So are firefighters, policemen, people who risk their lives for each other._

_I realize your father does his best, but maybe instead of jumping into a war unwanted, why doesn't he wait until help is asked for? He jumps in too quickly. Nothing's wrong with defending yourself, but attacking without being wanted sure doesn't help your cause._

_We all certainly respect and admire that your father is always one of the first to respond after a disaster. He's a good kid. We all have our flaws._

_Calm down! Your father is human, and humans make mistakes! That's what we do! But we learn from them, and that makes us better._

_I haven't ridden (is my English correct here?) a horse since the 1800's._

_And no, I personally have never started a war. My government never used to listen to me. My bosses were always cruel to me. Some of them used to beat me or throw me in jail, simply because I'm gay! So don't talk down to me about not having a voice. I'm pretty sure you've never been afraid of your own people. I've always HATED war. All those humans will never see their families again._

_Your economy is in shambles because of the 2 wars Bush started. Also, because of risky trade measures that also caused the Great Depression, but obviously nobody paid attention in history class! And I can say for sure that if Romney had been elected, the US can forget asking for help from Europe. We HATED Romney. Obama is much better._

_I never said the government was your fault. That's preposterous. We can't control our people. But they can control us, like a chess piece or marionette._

_Obama's not perfect, but he's MUCH better than Romney. Ick. If you want the definition of a racist, sexist, anti-LGBT, animal abusing creep wad, that's Romney!_

_My so called "thick skull" is a defense mechanism. If I didn't metaphorically have it, I wouldn't be able to tolerate how people treat me. But in reality, my skull is no thicker than yours._

_There's nothing wrong with being proud of your country. The problem arises when you think your country can do no wrong. I'll tell you right now, I was very upset that my boss ignored what I'd been telling him for centuries about LGBT rights. I was furious that it took until 2009. I'm still upset about the lack of diversity and the fact that we've never had a female prime minister. And I HATED how my boss kept us out of WWII even though he technically broke neutrality and then lied about it to me. Blind nationalism is one of the 4 main causes for WWI (militarism, arms race, imperialism, and nationalism)._

_Who knows? If I hadn't been so damaged as a child, I might've turned out different. The scary thought is I could've turned out to be a war hawk like my brother. *shudders*_

_I'll tell you some more interesting facts if you want._

_Maybe I'll tell you some of the strange things I did when I was younger._

_When I was the nation equivalent of a human toddler, I went through a biting phase, and my teeth are rather sharp._

_When pants were invented, I thought they were some kind of hat...so I put them on my head._

_My brother taught me how to swim by throwing me into the North Sea._

_I smiled at myself in the mirror once and I scared myself. That's why I don't smile._

_I can actually sing falsetto, but it hurts my throat._

_I actually don't weigh as much as people think I do. My doctor says I'm slightly underweight. But that's only because I forget to eat half the time._

_Mathias (Denmark) and I have had many prank wars._

_I actually did the Caramelldansen dance. I was really drunk._

_Furbies scare me._

_I still have night terrors from being tortured (literally) as a teenager/young adult._

_Do what you wish with this information. I honestly do not care. Nothing hurts anymore. Maybe I've finally lost my ability to feel. I can only hope so._

_Sincerely,_

_Sweden_

* * *

It's not our decision what other people chose.

Texas: I'm gonna be silent.

My people are killing the economy. I know this one girl in eighth grade who is reading at past college level(that would be me, I have my new MAP scores to prove it! We took it today, but only first period did which I had it first period. It was completely unfair!). Yeah I've heard it. Very rarely do you come across a millionaire here. I'm happy with it that way, but so many people here are in the military and I feel each and every loss. I know exactly what racist means.

Texas: She's one of the most racist states.

I thought you said you were gonna be quiet.

Texas: I had to add it in, now I'm quiet.

We're Americans. You said something about Americans(I got a terrible memory and I really don't want to go through the trouble of going back and looking.), and your Swedish since you are Sweden. I don't think _you _know what it means. It could be about where they're from, like if I hate all French people that's racism. You think I don't know that? Do you think I don't want to change it? It makes me angry. I have anger issues... We joined most of those wars to fight communism and Iraq and Afghanistan provoked it. You think I don't know that? Do you think I don't want to change it? It makes me angry. I have anger issues... Leave my father out of this. Why don't you pay attention to why we do? We do it to protect ourselves. We have our economy to worry about and we rely a lot on the East. We're the only superpower right now, there are certain countries that if they are occupied with war, it'll destroy us. Why do you think superpowers fall so easily. Being a superpower is like being a piece of glass. One wrong move, maybe if we wait to long, we'll break. Why are you asking me? I'm not England, I don't really care about proper grammar.

Texas: You yelled at me for using to instead of to.

It depends. Rode is simple and ridden is participle. I went through a lot of colonizing, I watched my natives taken away as slaves when I wasn't even colonized. My best friend lost her "father" in war. She's an orphan from Ireland. I know they can, it scares me that they can. I never wanted the Civil War, but I felt like I had to secede. I felt like I was watching myself and I had thoughts that weren't mine put into my head. It scares me that it'll happen again. I just wish we had a better president. I'm not saying were perfect. We're corrupt and people actually support SOPA! It's an outrage! It'll be the 1920s all over again, except more people will be arrested because the government actually has access to the internet. It's going to be like Prohibition on a way larger scale. I wish we had a female president, we just got our first African American president. It got terrible here during WWII. The schools had drills in case we got nuked. They had shelters and everything. We were under constant fear. Yeah, my teacher last year called it MAIN. All countries and most of the states had a rough start. And most have had their rough endings. Some completely disappeared, sometimes I wish I could be like them and just disappear like Roanoke did. I lived with a Native American nation that lived on the coast. We wore absolutely no clothing. I hid from the different colonies and I watched as the nation I lived with was taken away. But when Roanoke came around me and my twin started wearing clothes and lived there. Once John White me and North left for a little bit and everybody was gone when we came back. I attacked a group of French settlers and many more settlers. Being the capitol of La Florida and all, there were plenty of Spaniards to attack. Me and North tried to kill Spain once.

Texas: She has a pretty good singing voice and her state is full of more underweight people than overweight.

Furbies are creepy(my grandparents got me one for Christmas -_- I hate it.). Ah prank wars. They happen too often here. I have nightmares about the Civil War and Roanoke.

Texas: She has them every night.

Bye.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**A/N: If you want to see why I changed my name, go to my profile. I'm so tired, I had praise orchestra yesterday and it was way above my level. I read three books in 7 hours on Saturday. According to my MAP scores I am reading at college levels. Sorry it's been a while, I've been trying to catch up with school work after I had the flu.**


	23. Sexual Tension

_Georgia and Candy:_

_Georgia: *Gasp* You're so mean! Just be cause we have some (a lot) of really, REALLY bad hotels, doesn't mean that we don't have SOME good ones, and plus, we have World of Coke, we hosted the 1996 Olympic games, and we were the only Games in the History of EVER to actually MAKE money off of the games. We have Six Flags over Georgia, White Water, Dahlonega Gold Mines, and a bunch of other cool schtuff! Even though we ACCEDENTALLY-_  
_Candy: We didn't 'Accedentaly' But it was the teachers' fault~!_  
_Georgia: I'm trying to rant here! *Sigh* It wasn't MY fault some stupid teachers decided to forge test scores... You and I are.. kinda.. in a way.. alike! I mean, I overheard Miss Hungary talking about "Sexual Tension" Between either you and I or you and Tex-Mex..._  
_Candy: Really? When?_  
_Georgia: Does it matter? I mean Incest is Incest, and West Virginia is coming up close for the Most Incestous State~!_  
_Candy: Ask her something!_  
_Georgia: Fine, Fine... What do you feel about Tennessee? HE IS HORRIBLE!_

* * *

You never answered my question.

Texas: Some?...remind me not to stay at a hotel in Georgia...

Her has is just as bad. We have Civil War sights, early settlement sights, Native American sights, Charleston, Myrtle Beach, Columbia has really good places to eat, we have nature, more nature, we share Carrowinds with North, Camp Greenville, some more nature, and nature. We have lots of nature, alike? Sexual tension? Um no. Not you and me.

Texas: I did read that correctly didn't I?

Yes, yes you did and all I have to say about that is no comment. YOU SPELLED INCESTUOUS WRONG! Who does that?

Texas: Really? West Virginia?

Tennessee? He's pretty cool. Oh, I decided I like neither Pepsi nor Coca Cola, just sweet tea. I'm gonna stick with my sweet tea.

* * *

_Massachusetts:_

_But- York- I- Fine. I'll kill York.  
((Mass!))  
I wanna know why you're handcuffed together! Also, I think York is straight.  
((And Mass has a crush on Seborga.))  
Yeah, I- Wait. Katie! Also, Glasses and New Mexico would be great together if they weren't brothers.  
((Be open-minded, Mass!))  
Wait, now you're forcing them on a date?  
((Let's leave before she tries to make you kiss someone.))_

* * *

Yay~ He's been especially annoying recently. I ain't tellin' you! I don't care, I have my ways.

Texas: Does it involve Iggy and magic?

Yes. And you have crush on Seborga? I must tell all of the USA about this!

Texas: No we wouldn't!*mumbles so SC doesn't hear(safety measures)*Plus I like someone else...

Hm? The date was awkward and didn't go as planned. I'm still handcuffed to him so I hid under the table.

Texas: It was really weird.

Thanks for the idea, Katie! I have somebody to call! And it's not New York.*smirks evilly*

* * *

_Ensalia:_

_E: *Calls SC* HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!  
A: EEEENGLAAAAND'S COOOOOOKIIIING!  
C: howwasheatmyhouseandinsidebeforeigothome?  
E, I & A: WEEEE DOOON'T KNOOOW!  
*All except England run to SC's house and are back, again!*  
I: That was-a so scary!  
E: Never going back to your place Matt!  
C: iwouldnteitherthehouseisprobiblyblownupbynow  
A: MATTIE YOU'RE RIGHT!  
E: *Sigh* America you're too loud...  
A: WHAT I CAN'T HEAR YOU!  
E: *Facepalm*_

* * *

I feel sorry for you. I'd rather starve myself before eating his cooking again. I'm glad I was able to eat Spain and France's cooking before or I'd end up like Virginia who has England's tastes in cooking.

Texas: Never again will I go back to her house.*shudders*

Relax, her food is better than England's.

Texas: How is that possible? I feel sorry for you...

Hey Uncle Matt~ Talk slowly.

Texas: What did he say?

Something about how is house is probably blown up. And dad, please. Talk loudly when your at home, not at my house.

* * *

_Nevada:_

_just wanted to know if you wanted to become a contery since your a rebel and all_

* * *

_Just wanted to know if you wanted to become a country since your a rebel and all._ Seriously, learn some grammar. STEREOTYPICAL IDIOT! No...maybe...

* * *

_Sweden:_

_You can give them suggestions though._

_Human are killing the environment and economy. When will they learn? Pay attention to history!_

_In Sweden we don't have standardized tests to the extent that Americans do._

_Yes, the distribution of wealth is a big problem. Though here we have what you would call socialism (not communism) where the government helps the people._

_I don't think being racist is something to be proud of...-_-_

_I worked very hard on my English, and it's paying off. You'd be surprised. Here most of the road signs are in English for some reason. Most of the people in my country can speak English._

_You're thinking ethnicity. That's different from race. Black is a race. Irish is an ethnicity. And considering the fact that white people have held the societal power in Europe since as far back as I can remember, white people are not racist for disagreeing with white people. Having a disagreement is not racist._

_You could really benefit from yoga. It works wonders. Most of us personifications seem to be short-tempered. I'm just rather good at controlling mine, but if you push me far enough I WILL snap. I've only lost my temper once...that I can remember anyways. And it will never happen again._

_Oh believe me, I'm watching you all VERY closely. If America falls, he takes the rest of us down with him._

_It's been proven that there were no WMD in Iraq. And Al Qaeda is not out of Afghanistan. It's out of Pakistan. So those wars were meaningless. Look at the horrific death tolls of the civilians!_

_That's the thing, ALL of us worry about our economies._

_And trust me, no Middle Eastern country is stupid enough to attack you. They learned from Japan that that's a horrible idea._

_There's a HUGE difference between attacking pre-emptively and defending yourself._

_I'm pretty sure that I know military strategies. My country was created to fight. I've studied all the old runes and read all the military books I could get my hands on. I KNOW how strategy works. There's a reason nobody will play chess with me..._

_Glass isn't actually that fragile. Glass takes a lot of force to break, whereas ice can shatter with the slightest amount of weight. Ice would work better in that metaphor._

_I'm actually one of the few countries England never invaded...and I've never had a colony. New Sweden/Delaware was a trading post until Netherlands took it from me..._

_I don't think humans realize how much power they have._

_Nobody is perfect. Corruption can be minimized with stricter regulations. Less room for error._

_The 1920's were a bad time to be around. Let's hope things don't revert back._

_During WWII the Nazis literally burst into my house and forced me to take care of them. Well, now I can speak German...they used to say the most terrible things. They told me in explicit detail what they were doing to the people in the camps and they said if I refused to cooperate they would start hurting my people. You can probably imagine what they called me...the typical homophobic slur. They're the main reason I helped my brother smuggle his Jewish citizens to safety._

_If I could vote in American elections I would definitely vote for Hillary Clinton or Elizabeth Warren._

_Romney scares me, and very few people are able to scare me._

_I wonder what happens when we die? I wonder where my mother is? I was very young when she died and I never met my father._

_Do you hate Spain? Because as much as I hated being ruled by my brother, I could never hate him._

_I don't usually sing. Except for the play Hungary forced me to participate in. I just know she assigned me Eponine and Tino Marius on purpose._

_I'm a lot lighter than Mathias. My people don't have too much of an obesity problem._

_I still have nightmares about the viking ages, being abandoned, and being forced to kill or watch the killing of a person I love._

_People told me I'm scary enough that I don't need a Halloween costume. What're you going as for Halloween?_

_Poland seems to think I'm a vampire (extremely pale and sharp teeth) and he won't give up on it. Please send help._

_I really like to read. What do you like to do in your spare time?_

_Sincerely,_

_Sweden_

* * *

I know they are. It's sad to watch it all wither. My parks are basically all untouched wooded areas, it's beautiful. They can be really tough like the PSAT(I'm taking that too...) and the SAT. Yeah it is. I'm not racist. I never said I was racist.

Texas: But it's the truth.

Just because I had Jim Crow Laws and I may or may not still have the KKK, doesn't mean I, myself, is racist. I've been to Sweden a lot before. I know somebody who works for Husqvarna and I found out about him because he's the author of a published book(DADDY~~~). I'm actually trying to be his new employee and quit high school and change my appearance to make me look older so I can actually apply. Y-yoga? No thanks...

Texas: Aw, is big sissy afraid of a little yoga?

Never again...*face is completely pale*

Texas: Are you alright?

I'm fine...that just brought up horrible memories... I'm fine.

Texas: South has Iggy's temper. A very short one. Shorter than Rhode Island, and trust me that's really short.

That sounds like something one of my ex-boyfriends said.

Texas: You have a very twisted love-life.

*glares at*I don't want to talk about my love life. Civilian lives lost...*mumbles something and tears start pouring down my cheek*I'm so sorry...

Texas: S-South?*gets what she was talking about*It wasn't your fault, we all played a part in it.

*shakes head*It was my fault and you know it.

Texas: Just calm down.

A-alright. No, not ice. More like yarn. One little fray could ruin everything. I don't have the best history with my colonies. It was a century before one was actually successful. But when there are stricter regulations people feel like their rights are being taken away. Where there are strict regulations there will always be uprisings. Regulations here feel like they're getting stricter. We're being watched by the government. They aren't suppose to. We feel restricted, not free. Delaware.*smiles and laughs softly*He'll never admit that me and North are older than both him and Virginia.

Texas: I'm surprised you actually are, they're so much more mature.

I secretly joined the war without dad knowing. I joined because when Japan attacked Hawaii it became too personal. He also got close to attacking Alaska too. I had been captured by the some German soldiers and when they realized I was a girl they sent me to some Nazi camp. After some things that had left me mentally scarred, Germany just happened to stop by that camp and I told him who I was. I ended up being an unpaid maid in his house, it was more like slave but I couldn't help it since I was forced, until he came back. I was missing for three more years before America finally found me.

Texas: And you haven't been apart of another war since.

That's because you guys won't leave me alone. I don't judge, I'm incestuous. I have no right to judge. This place needs a female leader and they need it a lot. I never really thought about that. Prussia never died, but Rome, Ancient Greece, and...she died. Spain? I trusted him when I first met him, he was the first outsider I had ever met. Then he tried to enslave my people, but they all died except Francisco de Chicora. Then he came back and I trusted him, but he abandoned me. I waited, still trusting him, he came back. He built Santa Elena, my name at the time was Elena. I had the capitol of La Florida, but it was abandoned and he never came back... I don't really do Halloween, I wear a t-shirt that says 'COSTUME' on it. I don't deal with Poland, he hates my fashion sense.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	24. TEXAS HAS JOINED!

_Massachusetts:_

_((Mass, I forbid you from killing_ York.))  
But!-  
((No.))  
Tell_ me why!  
((Of course you should tell everybody!))  
No! It's embarrassing!  
((Why?))  
Because he's Italian! Oh? *whispers back*Does Texas like someone? Well, then you and Mex wouldn't be good together.  
((What are you whispering?))  
Nothing!  
((Are you calling Seborga?))  
She better not be..._

* * *

Seriously now I have to go kill him myself. On the bright side I'm no longer handcuffed to Texas, but he decided to join my blog.

Texas: I'm here to stay!

Oh joy...*sarcasm*

Texas: *turns red*M-maybe...*whispers*Do I really have to tell you?

*raises an eyebrow*Oh, by the way Georgia and North are going on a date.

Texas: How'd you convince them?

I dared Georgia to on her blog and when North tried to protest I knocked him out. He also likes Coke now.*drinks some sweet tea I pulled out of no where*Not Seborga, that would be too boring. I called the daughter of the country of love. Also known as North's ex-girlfriend.

Texas: Dude, Paris is fucking scary.

Agreed...

* * *

_Nevada:_

_hey your not the grammer nazi ok ! is annoyed ok my ? hmm are you a girly girl like cali or a tomboy like me_

* * *

If you don't use proper grammar soon, I swear I will find you and murder you when you least expect it.

Texas: We're out of sweet tea...

SHUT THE HELL UP TEXAS BEFORE I BURN YOUR COWBOY HAT, YOU POSER!

Texas: Poser?

You know cowboys originated in my state right?*smirks*

Texas: *goes into shock*

What do you think?

* * *

_Georgia:_

_You know what?  
I dare you to watch miley cyrus's wrecking ball video *evil laughter*  
IT WAS MISS HUNGARY, NOT MEEEEE!  
I already have my sights set on someone else anyways...  
HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW HOW TO SPELL INCESTOUOS OR WHATEVER IT IS?  
SJ-GA_

* * *

I've watched it before, it's really not that bad.

Texas: Is your brain made of bricks? Wait never mind that, your failing your own history.

Am not!

Texas: You have a 40.

*loads a shotgun I pulled out of my jacket*

Texas: Um...

*turns around and shoots at the ground*

Texas: *hides behind the couch*

*picks up a dead canebrake*Canebrake rattlers, they're everywhere.

Texas: *nervous laugh*You sure do have a lot of venomous snakes, don't you.

I have an albino canebrake in my room.

Texas: Who is it. You can tell your little bro~

Incestuous, dammit!

* * *

_Michigan and Ohio:_

_OK so I've been making arrangements for our trip. Sorry it's been taking so long. Detroit really takes a toll on a personification..._  
_(I know what you mean. Cleveland and Cincinnati. That's all I am gonna say.)_  
_Right. So I'm thinkin maybe around Halloween. Then we can all dress up and be crazier than we already are._  
_(Ha yeah. Maybe Massie and Yorkie Terrier can dress up as Lucy and Ricky Ricardo.)_  
_YES! That NEEDS to happen._  
_(Haha. Yep. Maybe you can dress up as Marilyn Monroe South xD)_  
_Pffft. Marilyn Monroe? Like she'll do that._  
_(Sure she will.)_  
_Right. And when Nevada decides not to be a card playing man whore I'll go to you for advice._  
___(Whatever.)_

* * *

*evil grin*

Texas: I'm gonna be a cowboy.

Your a cowboy every year. Plus they originated in my-

Texas: I don't want to hear it!

I'm _not_ dressing up as _her._

Texas: What, you don't want to dress up as a major sex symbol?

Why is that the one thing you say about her? Anybody even tries to make me dress up as her, I will cut your fingers off slowly, one at a time.

Texas: That's the spirit!

* * *

_Sweden_:

_Back when my country had bad air quality and deforestation problems, I used to get coughing fits all the time. Deforestation is no longer a problem, considering the fact that I have more trees than people._

_In Northern Europe we dislike standardized tests because of the proof that it's harmful for kids. You don't actually learn, you memorize. And for kids who's first language is not English or kids with special needs, these tests are unfair, because they fail to take into account personal struggles._

_Jim Crow Laws were the definition of racism. Even I know that._

_That's cool. I don't recommend quitting school though. Most well paying jobs require a college degree, and you might regret dropping out later..._

_What's wrong with yoga?_

_England does have a very short temper indeed._

_That's why I hate war. All the innocent people dragged into it only to die. Back when we used swords, the survival rate was higher, but so was the infection rate, the amputation rate, and messier deaths. With these machine guns, they're quick, clean deaths, but harder to avoid, lower chance of survival, etc._

_I don't recall ever meeting Delaware, what is he like?_

_But with stricter regulations there is less corruption, a greater safety net, and more money and power is evenly distributed. With less regulations comes the increase of another global financial meltdown, corruption, poverty, and suffering. And what you're referring to is a little something called the Patriot Act, which states that the NSA is allowed to spy on citizens if necessary._

_Seems like he has my stubbornness._

_My boss keeps too close of an eye on me for me to be able to do this. He thinks because I'm blind, I'm "hopelessly codependent," as if I haven't been surviving on my own for thousands of years._

_I think he was brainwashed by Hitler. I know my cousin, and he would never do something like that of his free will. You should see the tender, caring way he looks at Italy._

_The Nazis were by far the rudest, most demanding, most selfish, and most bigoted houseguests I've ever had, beating out even my brother. They used me as target practice because they knew as humans they couldn't kill me._

_The world could use a lot more female leaders. I feel the world would definitely be a better place. I'm not quite sure what my people are waiting for._

_I ponder it every day. Prussia never died because he became East Germany, Holy Rome survived because he became Germany. My mother, Rome, Greece, Germania, and the other ancients died because they were tired...and they has heirs to their lands. But if they really are dead, why can Rome visit the Italies? Why can Germania visit Germany and Prussia? It just doesn't add up!_

_I used to trust my brother. What a fatal mistake that was. He betrayed me, exploited my land and people, outed me to the unfriendly world, killed my people for the fun of it, etc. he tried to turn me into a cold blooded killing machine._

_I don't blame your hatred at all._

_I really only do it for Peter, Oskar (Ladonia), and Mathias._

_And Poland still doesn't like me from wars long ago. He hates my sweater vests and turtlenecks. He says I dress like a nerd._

_My king wears funny hats. Google "king Gustav Sweden hats" if you don't believe me._

_Sincerely,_

_Sweden_

* * *

Deforestation was never a real big problem here.

Texas: I had no forests to begin with...

Well, standard tests taught me the gestation period of a blue whale. I never said I supported them.

Texas: We all supported them in the beginning and you came up with them.

We can always quit school and go back later, its not like we'll be getting older anytime soon. Imagine walking in a room and your teacher is an old fat guy and he's doing yoga. Now imagine his pants ripping. That's what's wrong with yoga. Can we stop talking about war?

Texas: Delaware is stubborn.

He also acts like he's in charge, but we all either ignore him or lock him in a closet.

Texas: Brainwashed or not dad was pissed.

It felt like I was brainwashed during the Civil War...

Texas: We all felt that way.

Roanoke died. He just disappeared. Nobody knows what happened, but North. He refuses to say what happened, though. It was a hard time for me. All I ever wear are extremely loose t-shirts and pants. I don't own a pair that aren't ripped and I wear that type of outfit all year long. I've seen the hats and about the spare time thing, I ride horses. It clears my mind and I also help around on local orchards and farms. Ever birthed a cow before?

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Guess whose alive and went up from a 40 to an 81 in SC history?~ I also got a new iPod with one of those super protective cases. It works, on Saturday I went to a friends house and her boyfriend got on her computer and kicked me out of the wifi so I got mad, threw my iPod at the wall, and had a mental breakdown while trying to murder him at the same time. So more about Saturday. It was me, my friend Laura, her boyfriend Trey, and our friend Mya(?). So, we spent time up in Laura's room, that's when I threw my iPod, and Trey kept stealing my glasses and iPod. So I tried to strangle him with a stuffed snake from Carrowinds and we went downstairs to make quiche. Trey had kicked me off of the internet(again...), so I threw my iPod on the floor and started stomping on it. We made quiche, and in the process Laura's mom put a hairnet on Trey's head and I posted a picture of it on fb. So we went back upstairs and started watching Death Note after Mya left, but Trey's parents got there so we went back downstairs and they had managed to get my iPod. So Laura, Trey, and Trey's oldest little brother started playing catch with my iPod. I had got it back and sadly my dad had come to pick me up. Yesterday I pulled a muscle in my left calf and it hurts like hell. I also found out my SC history teacher had been using dadburn to cover up when he's cussing. So yeah, my SC history teacher cusses. At school. Today my bus left us and by us I mean everybody who rides my bus. EVERYBODY! Also Texas is joining the blog and the new cover picture is my/SC's dog. That's all I have to say.**


	25. Bringing the '80s Back(my legit costume)

_Michigan and Ohio:_

_Well I've figured everything out! We're all going to meet up at the Greektown Casino Hotel on the 26th. We'll have a few days to do whatever and then party on Halloween.  
(Oh, and we figured out the costumes!)  
Yeah, so Masshole and New York are going to be Lucy and Ricky.  
(Me and Michigan are going as football players)  
Maybe you and Tex can be Woody and Jessie. *starts laughing*  
(Ha! That would be hilarious. Nevada is going as a mobster.)  
Typical man-whore.  
(Yep.)  
I'll send you all the details soon.  
(God knows she'll make me do them)  
Shut up Teddy.  
(You shut up Josie)  
WHATEVER. Anyway, what do you think about the costumes? I think if Texas really wants to be a cowboy and you really wanna voice that they originated in your state, Jessie and Woody would be perfect.  
(I agree completely.)_

* * *

Yeah...no.  
Texas: I'm not dressing up as a little kid character. Besides, I was gonna be Davy Crockett.  
Again? I already got a costume. I got my bright yellow high heels, rainbow zebra leggings, my neon orange and neon green tank tops, my neon pink shirt that hangs of my shoulder, my bangle bracelets, and my black fishnet gloves. Then I'm getting my hair crimped and put into a side ponytail and dying part of it neon purple.  
RI: What are you going to? A German sparkle party?  
Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys I more or less forced the shorty to join!  
RI: Screw you. I'm not that short.  
Yeah you are.*pats Rhodie's head* RI: GODDAMMIT I'M NOT THAT SHORT I'M 5'1 AT LEAST I'M TALL ENOUGH TO RIDE STUFF AT THE AMUSEMENT PARK  
Rhodie, we all know you're 4'9.  
Texas: Tall enough to ride the bumper cars with an adult. RI: ...I hate you all…  
How sweet, now go screw yourself. Anyways I think it's time to move on.

* * *

_Massachusetts:_

_Paris? Well, that's better than inviting Seborga to talk to me... damn New York... *whispers*Tell please!  
((These idiots are whispering about something...))  
No we're not!  
((Kay then... Well, we'll catch ya later!))  
Tell Georgia and North good luck!_

* * *

Paris is a damn whore who's in an on and off relationship with North. Prepare for Rhode to explode…*grabs a plastic explosion proof shield from a random closet*  
Texas: What the hell is in that closet? RI: Stuff that people shouldn't know of.  
You make me sound like a closet perv or something. RI: That's because you are.  
All I have in this closet is guns, grenades, explosion proof shields, a couple swords, some knives- RI: I'm gonna stop you there so shutup.  
Fuck off Rhodie and start talkin to Masshole. RI: Um. No.  
If you talk to Mass, I'll track him down and let you borrow something from the closet of doom~(all that's in there is weapons nothing dirty for you dirty minds*coughcoughCharcoughcough*)  
RI: You know I can just borrow a machine gun from New York, right? She's like my best friend.  
*pulls out a machine gun*Or you could just borrow this one. RI: York has direct connections with 'Merica so basically getting a machine gun from her is like getting a badass one from America.  
You realize I own a weapon shop, right? RI: Yeah, and I'm not gonna talk with Mass just to 'borrow' a gun. I'M KEEPING IT DAMMIT!  
Texas: *whispers to Mass while they're arguing*M-Madrid…  
They are idiots, that's very true. So, what are ya whisperin' bout?  
Texas: N-nothing!*turns red* RI: Maybe it's a love confession.  
Texas: W-what?  
*starts laughing as hard as possible*You made it sound like Tex was confessing to Masshole, which may be what's happening.  
RI: So are you confessing Texas?  
Texas: What the hell guys, I'm confused by what you mean by that.  
RI: Your face was red and you were whispering to Masshole. What else could it be?  
Texas: Seriously no, no, no. I'm not gay. Gay Bay over there likes Seborga.  
Yeah, Tex likes Madrid.  
Texas: How the hell did you know that?!  
I have my ways. RI: What. That's creepy in several levels.  
North doesn't call me a professional stalker for nothing. RI: What the hell.  
You guys didn't know that? RI: I know you're a stalker, i just didn't think you were a professional. Seriously, creepy.  
Texas: I'm scared.  
I have to go make a phone call to a certain Spanish woman now. And Seborga.  
RI: And I'm going to go kill Masshole.  
So, Rhodie. Who do you like. RI: *blushes*U-um, no one!  
*pokes his cheek with a gun I'm holding*  
Texas: Where the hell did you get the gun from?!  
I have no idea, I didn't even know I was holding one.  
RI: SERIOUSLY I DON'T LIKE ANYONE!  
Your blush says otherwise~  
RI: I hate you all.  
May I assume you like a certain Brit? RI: Uh, no I don't.*blushes*  
I'll take that as a yes.*FRENCH BLOOD POWERS ACTIVATE*THE POWER A L'AMOUR~*insert France laugh*  
RI: Goddammit.  
Texas: I think we should go talk to Nevada now...

* * *

_Nevada:_

_um * hides behind alexis * ( um NV why are you hiding behind me ) ask my ? for me ok pls ( ok so she wants to know what is between you and Georgia ) btw her peaches are better ( i sense she's gonna kill you ) yep but it's worth it_

* * *

What the hell. Georgia's a bitch.  
Texas: How did your rivalry even start?  
By the way, Nevada, you have the most domestic violence, which is to be expected.  
Texas: And South, you're number two in domestic violence.  
Shut up! RI: At least you're ranked #29 in number of eligible high schools, the Virgin's only got like 30.  
AmeBel: *randomly appears*Shits about to go down.  
GET OUT OF HERE!  
AmeBel: Fine.*disappears*  
*eye twitches*Prepare. To. Die.*walks to my closet and pulls out a flamethrower*TO NEVADA'S HOUSE!  
Texas: Why do you have a flamethrower in your closet?!  
RI: Are you more concerned about the flamethrower or the havoc that's going to be caused by the crazy stalker wielding it?  
Texas: Think about it, she burned down my house with that and your house so dad is forcing us to stay here and she's forcing us to do this blog. Plus there is the fact she could murder us in our sleep. RI: As much as I favor my life, what the hell does any of that have to do with what I asked.  
Texas: The fact that she has a bunch of extremely dangerous weapons littered around her house. If she has a flamethrower in her closet, what else does she have?  
RI: Guns and shit obviously.  
Well I also have fireworks.*pulls out a cigarette and lights it*  
Texas: She also smokes so there's that hazard.  
RI: Tell me something I don't know.  
Texas: There's a grenade by your foot. RI: FUCK I WAS BEING SARCASTIC WHAT THE HELL WHERE DID THAT EVEN COME FROM!?  
Texas: And that was my point.*picks up the grenade and throws it out the window into the neighbors open window* RI: Problem somewhat solved. Whoopdo-fuckin-do.  
And that kids, is why we don't leave our windows open. What the hell was that, Rhodie? RI: NO ONE GIVES A FUCK!  
TO SWEDEN~~~ Well, his response anyway.

* * *

_Sweden:_

_Most states didn't...  
I never said that you personally did it...I was trying to use you as a broad term?  
Well yeah that's true, but just because you can do something doesn't mean you should.  
I don't like being in charge. Nobody listens to me anyways. I hope he's not claustrophobic...  
Being brainwashed certainly doesn't excuse what he did. And it's good that he took responsibility after the war. Everyone was mad at Germany and Japan.  
I hope I've never been brainwashed.  
That's interesting. I can't stand the way farms smell, and blood makes me queasy, so no.  
My brother recorded me singing "Dancing Queen" in the shower. He better watch himself...  
Sincerely,  
Sweden_

* * *

I don't like being used. I've graduated high school five times. What's the point of graduating again. Rhodie you gonna say anything?  
RI: Um. No, I'm not.  
I think most of us are. Well, the ones who keep getting locked in the closet get used to it. Because Rhodie's annoying I think he's over his claustrophobia.  
RI: I'm not annoying! And I don't even have claustrophobia!  
Me and Tex: *pick up Rhodie and lock him in a closet and you can't do anything about it since you're so small*  
Texas: You're annoying.  
RI: *bangs on the door* GODDAMMIT THIS ISN'T FUNNY!  
Hush, we're trying to talk to Sweden! It was a terrible time.  
RI: I FUCKING HATE YOU BOTH!  
Texas: We already know you do, shorty.  
I like working on different farms, it can be...intrresting. I think I saw that on YouTube.  
RI: FUCKING HELL WHY DID I EVEN AGREE TO DO THIS DUMB BLOG THING, I FUCKING HATE THE CLOSET IT STINKS LIKE OLD PEOPLE!  
What type of comparison is that? And if anything the closet should smell like gunpowder. I think I may have a few land mines in there, so try not to move.  
RI: What the hell. Why the hell did you put me in a fucking closet with LAND MINES out of the other things that are supposed to be in a closet.  
I don't have a coat closet or anything like that, all my closets are filled with weapons.  
RI: That makes it sound like you have a lot of closets...  
I have 4 spare bedrooms, my room, three extra closets, one in here, and then a secret one. I keep all my clothing in a chest. So I have 10 closets and 3 of them are walk-in closets.  
RI: ...way too many closets. That's really creepy...  
Texas: I think now is a good time to go before he starts accusing her of anything.  
RI: And what the hell does that mean? AND GET ME OUT OF THIS DAMN CLOSET!  
Bye~

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Rhode Island**

**A/N: Rhode Island has joined me~((Dude, I didn't become one with you that's weird.))You're making it sound weird in your head, dumbass.((You said "Rhodie has joined me~" with the stupid little squiggle or whatever and-))It's called a tilde.((Just screw it. I'm done. Can you just end the blog already? Or the fuckin' chapter or whatever.))You still haven't died in a hole.((OH MY FUCKING GOSH CAN WE JUST END THE DYING IN A HOLE CRAP))Fine, this is aka the dumbass bitch who refuses to post her fanfics yet joins my blog as a guy. ((You didn't have to call me a bitch...jeez.))It was necessary. Now I'm going to say bye so the lovely reviewers don't have to see us fight.((I'm going to slap you tomorrow.))You're my best friend too. Say bye, dumbass bitch~((You called me a bitch twice. That's four punches in the back.))Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch. Fucking dumbass bitch~((Fucking...just fucking shut up before I kill you.))I'm done now. ((This is a really long A/N.))Then just say bye! ((*sighs* Fine. Bye and I hope you didn't get brain damage from this blog. Seriously. I really hope you didn't.))You're a nice best friend... BYE PEOPLE~~~**


End file.
